


Family Matters

by seasonofthegeek



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: College, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Neglect, Parental Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: Family is always a lot more complicated than it should be and Chat Noir will learn his has much more going on than meets the eye.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

“Hey, Chat, are you okay?”

“Hmmm?”

“You just seem a little down tonight,” Ladybug said.

Chat Noir scratched at the brick beneath him with a clawed finger. “I’m okay, My Lady. Just dealing with some stuff in my civilian life.”

“Oh. Well…if you need to talk…” Ladybug looked out over the Paris skyline. The heroes sat on the roof ledge, legs hanging over the side. They had been patrolling but it was a relatively quiet night so the pair had decided to enjoy a moment of relaxation.

“Really?”

Ladybug nodded. 

Chat Noir took a deep breath. “So, my mom is gone; she died a few years ago. I don’t know that I’ve ever told you that.” He paused to look at her and Ladybug shook her head, eyes wide. “And…and my dad isn’t ever really around. He works a lot but sometimes it feels like he’s intentionally avoiding me and I don’t know why.” Chat Noir sighed and began to tap his heels against the roof ledge. “I get lonely sometimes, but lately it has just felt a lot, I don’t know how to explain it really…more.”

“Oh, kitty.” Ladybug rested her head on his shoulder and put an arm around his waist. 

“I have friends,” Chat Noir continued after a beat, leaning into Ladybug’s touch. “They’re great, it’s just…I don’t know. I guess no one really knows how bad it is? And then I started thinking that you’re my best friend and you don’t even know.” He let out an awkward laugh.

“I’m your best friend?” Ladybug asked, lifting her head.

“Well, yeah.” Chat Noir scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “I guess I feel like you’re the only one who sees the real me…well, most of the real me anyway, aside from the whole mask and secret identity thing.”

Ladybug leaned back and studied his face for a moment. “I think you’re my best friend too actually.” She laughed lightly. “I guess I hadn’t really thought about it before now, but you are. Don’t tell anyone though, Alya would be pissed.”

Chat Noir swallowed thickly. “Alya?” 

Ladybug looked at him. “Well, she’s also my best friend. I guess my civilian best friend?”

“Is she, uh, she the same Alya who runs the Ladyblog?” 

Ladybug looked a little embarrassed. “She is but she doesn’t know who I am! Not for lack of trying,” she murmured.

Chat Noir was having a hard time keeping it together. If Ladybug’s best friend as a civilian was Alya, the same Alya who ran the Ladyblog, the same Alya who was also his friend, that meant that Ladybug was…

Ladybug stood and stretched. “I need to get going, Chat. I’ve still got to finish up some homework. My new class load is kicking my butt a little bit.” She held her hand out to him to offer help up.

“I think I might stay out a little longer, M-my Lady.

“Okay,” she said, sensing the shift in his mood. “I’m glad we talked tonight.”

“Yeah…” Chat Noir’s voice had a faraway quality to it.

“Chat, if you ever get lonely at home, you know I’m here for you.” Ladybug shifted her weight anxiously. “We can talk anytime…akuma battles withstanding,” she smiled and Chat Noir could now clearly see that it was Marinette’s same soft smile. 

“Thanks, My Lady,” he grinned up at her. 

Ladybug stepped to the edge of the roof but then paused. “Do you want my phone number?”

“Huh?”

“My phone number…my, uh, civilian one? That way if you ever get lonely, you can call me or text me or something.”

Chat Noir stood up. “Really?”

“Of course,” she smiled again as if it was the easiest thing in the world. “We are best friends, after all.”

“I would love that.”

Ladybug looked around for a moment. “I don’t guess we have anything to write it down with.”

“Here!” Chat Noir held up his baton. “I’ll record you saying it and then write it down before I transform back at home.”

Ladybug reached up and tapped his bell. “Such a clever cat.”

He beamed at her and held up the baton. She recited her number and winked. Chat Noir played it back to be sure. “Thanks, My Lady.”

“Have a good night, kitty.” She gave him one last look and then cast her yo-yo out and disappeared into the night.

“Goodnight, Marinette,” Chat Noir replied quietly, a small smile playing on his lips. 

____________________

 

“I’m glad Chat was a little happier when I left. He really seemed down most of the night,” Marinette commented as she combed through her damp hair. “And the thing about his parents…I’ve gotten the sense that he’s been lonely before but I never realized it was that bad. I can’t imagine Maman being gone and Papa not being around.”

She slipped a long nightshirt over her head. “Chat is always wanting to hang around after battles and patrols. If he’s going back to an empty house, who could blame him?” 

“I guess it does make sense,” Tikki said, nibbling on a cookie. 

“I should have known this before now.”

“Why do you say that?”

Marinette crawled up in the bed, Tikki following her. “I didn’t even realize how close we’d gotten until he said I was his best friend. Lately, I spend more time with him than I do with anyone else.”

“Except for me,” Tikki interjected.

“Except for you,” Marinette agreed. “I guess I just feel bad that I’ve always tried to keep him at arm’s length when it comes to sharing. He’s been feeling all alone and I had no idea. I trust him with my life, it seems kind of silly not to trust him with other stuff.”

“Are you planning on telling him who you are?”

“Maybe. I don’t know if I’m quite ready for that. I do want to know more about him though. I should know more about him. We’ve been working together for years now.” Marinette flipped off her lamp and laid back. “He’s kind of great, Tikki.”

“I know he is,” the kwami smiled, snuggling up.

____________________

 

“Ladybug is Marinette.”

“So you said,” Plagg replied dryly, watching Adrien pace.

“This is amazing. You get how amazing this is, right?”

“It’s amazing. It’s spectacular. It’s miraculous,” Plagg yawned. “Are you going to sleep anytime soon? You’re making me dizzy.”

“How can I sleep?” Adrien dropped himself into his desk chair. “Marinette is amazing and Ladybug is amazing and how did I get so lucky that they are both the same amazing person?”

“I’m getting you a thesaurus for your birthday, Kid.”

Adrien looked a little abashed. “I’m sorry, but I’m just so happy.”

“So when are you going to tell her you know?”

“What?”

Plagg rolled his eyes. “You can’t just not tell her you know who she is. You’re not that good an actor, Kid. She’ll figure it out.” 

“Oh…right.” Adrien tapped his fingers on the desk. “But Marinette’s my friend so it will be fine!”

“I didn’t say it wouldn’t be fine,” Plagg complained. “I asked when you are going to tell her.”

“Probably soon, right? I should do it soon.” Adrien grabbed at his phone.

“Probably calling her to tell her you know right this second isn’t the best idea,” Plagg said dryly.

“Right. Right, right, right.” Adrien dropped the phone to the desk with a thump. “Well, I should see Marinette in Economics tomorrow and I have patrol with Ladybug on Tuesday, so maybe I will just see which moment feels right.”

“I thought you had a photo shoot tomorrow.”

“Damn it.”

Plagg curled up on a pillow. “There’s no need to rush it. Just don’t draw it out.”

“I know,” Adrien sighed. “I just want to see her again.”

“You literally saw her not even an hour ago.”

“Maybe I can—“ Adrien stood quickly. 

“No.”

“But, Plagg, it will be quick! I will only peek in and maybe say hello and—“

“Nope.”

“I could make you transform me,” Adrien threatened.

“You could try,” Plagg shot back.

“Fine.” Adrien flopped down on the bed. “Will you get my phone?”

Plagg simply blinked at him. Adrien sighed and got back up to grab his phone.

 **Adrien:** Goodnight, My Lady. I hope you have purr-leasant dreams.

After a few minutes, the blinking ellipses appeared under his text. Adrien held his breath.

 **Maribug:** You too, sweet kitty. :)

Adrien held his phone to his chest and fell asleep with a big goofy grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

“Why so glum, chum?” Nino sat his lunch tray down across from Marinette.

“I’m not glum.”

“You look glum. You look like a glum chum today.”

“Please stop saying glum,” she sighed.

“Uh oh, I know that face.” Alya appeared with her own lunch tray. “Scoot,” she commanded. Nino rolled his eyes and moved one seat over. “Adrien wasn’t in class, huh?”

“I know it’s stupid but I only get to see him for one hour twice a week as it is.”

“Oh yeah, he had a shoot today,” Nino nodded. “We’re supposed to hang out later.”

“Perfect!” Alya smiled, picking up her pudding cup. “We’ll come too.”

“I didn’t really invite you.”

“You’re free later, right, Marinette?” Alya asked, pointedly ignoring Nino.

“Seriously, Al, it is not a good idea for you guys to come.” Nino took a long drink of water.

“What in the world could you two be doing that Mari and I can’t join in on?”

“Guy stuff.”

“Guy stuff,” Alya repeated dryly.

Nino nodded. “Guy stuff.”

“I’m busy this afternoon anyway,” Marinette interjected. “I told my parents I would cover at the bakery so they could take care of some paperwork.”

“I still want to know what this so-called guy stuff is, Lahiffe,” Alya prodded.

“You don’t ever let up, do you?”

“Nope.” She sucked in some pudding and released the spoon with an audible pop. Nino gulped and became very interested in his pizza square.

“So…anyway,” Marinette said, raising an eyebrow, “how has everyone’s day been?”

“Oh, fine, I suppose,” Alya drawled. “I’m trying to decide if I should major in journalism or digital communications.”

“We still have some time before we have to declare, don’t we?” Marinette asked in surprise.

“We do, but if I declare early then I can go ahead and get started. What can I say? I’m ready to kick ass.” She leaned her chair back on its back two legs.

“I’m so tempted to knock you down right now,” Nino confessed.

“That wouldn’t be wise.”

“I’m aware of that.”

___________________________

 

“I should be over him by now,” Marinette mumbled into her pillow. 

“Adrien?” Tikki asked.

Marinette sighed. “Who else?” She sat up. “You know what? I’m done. It’s been years. I’m over him…starting now. We’re friends and that’s totally fine. So he never fell in love with me? No big deal! There are plenty of other handsome, sweet, kind, smart, funny male models who could probably fall in love with me, right? I just have to be patient.”

“Sure…”

“I mean, yeah, I could continue to pine over Adrien and wish he’d see me as a potential love interest but that’s counterproductive and I just don’t have time for it anymore. I’m a very serious university student now with very serious responsibilities who is very serious about…things.”

“Right.”

“And as long as I don’t ever have to see him or hear his voice or think about him again, it will totally be easy to get over him.”

“I feel like we’re getting further away from reality, Marinette,” Tikki said.

Marinette groaned. “I know. Blerg! I just…I know that I need to get over him romantically, and I really am thankful we’re friends…I’m a little sad is all.”

Tikki nuzzled Marinette’s cheek. 

“Would it be wrong to see if Chat can cheer me up?”

“I don’t see why it would be,” Tikki smiled.

Marinette grabbed her phone.

________________________

 

 **Maribug:** If you’re free, I’m in need of some cheering up. I know you must have some ridiculous memes saved on your phone. Hit me with ‘em, Chaton.

Adrien smiled at the message and then frowned. It had been sent almost two hours before. Stupid photo shoot running long. He scrolled through his saved memes (she really did know him too well) and found a cute one of a sad kitten with huge eyes. He quickly sent it. 

**Adrien:** Sorry for the delay, My Lady. I was indisposed but I’m here and I’m ready to meme it up.

He waited to see the blinking ellipses to indicate she was responding but his screen went dark without that happening. She must have gotten busy herself. He sighed and started to change out of the uncomfortable clothes he’d been photographed in. 

________________________

 

“Hey, sorry I’m late.” Adrien flopped down on Nino’s couch. 

Nino handed him a game controller. “No worries, bro.” They played in silence for a few minutes. “So, that girl from my Biology class asked me to go get coffee.”

“The cute one with the rainbow hair?”

“Yeah…damn it,” Nino cursed as he ran his car off a cliff.

“And you said…”

“I don’t know, man.”

“That probably confused her.”

Nino snorted. “I told her we could go sometime but we didn’t set any specifics.”

“Then you should go.” Adrien tilted his controller and mashed down hard on a button dramatically.

“Probably.”

“But you won’t.”

Nino sighed and tossed his controller down. “She’s under my skin, man.”

“I’m guessing we’re talking about Alya and not Rainbow Girl.”

“Of course we’re talking about Alya. Everything I do is about Alya. Would Alya enjoy playing this game? Would Alya like this drink? Will Alya like this shirt I’m wearing? I’m a mess, man, a pathetic mess.”

“I don’t get why you don’t just ask her out.” Adrien said, setting down his controller. “I think she’d be into it.”

“And if she isn’t, I could totally ruin what we’ve got.”

“You seem kind of miserable with what you’ve got.”

Nino dropped his head. “Maybe I should just go out with Rainbow Girl. Alya’s never going to see me as more than friend anyway.”

“That’s the spirit,” Adrien replied, sarcasm dripping.

_______________________

 

Ladybug leapt across an alleyway and landed lightly on the next roof. She stopped to catch her breath. After closing down the bakery, she was still feeling a little down and thought a run might help her clear her head.

“Of all the rooftops in all of Paris and you choose this one,” a voice drawled. Ladybug’s head shot up to see Chat Noir lounging against the roof access door.

“Hey,” she smiled. “What are you doing here?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing.”

“I just needed to run and think. You?”

“Left a friend’s and didn’t feel like going home quite yet. Want to sit or are you still in a running mood?”

“I could take a break.”

They sat down by the roof edge. Chat Noir swung his legs over the side but Ladybug pulled her knees up under her chin.

“Did you have fun with your friend?” she asked. 

“Eh, I guess. He’s going through some stuff so we mostly talked about that. Lady problems.” Chat Noir reached out and tapped a claw against her knee. “Hey, how are you? Sorry I didn’t get your message earlier.”

“I’m okay.”

“Anything you want to talk about?”

“I doubt you want to hear any more relationship woes if that’s what you just came from with your friend.”

Chat Noir felt his heart tighten. “Ah, uh, guy problems then?” He tried to think if he ever saw Marinette with any guys other than Nino. Of course, he didn’t see her nearly as often as he would like this semester. Maybe she had met someone in one of her classes…He didn’t like the thought of that.

“We don’t have to talk about it.”

“Hey, what are best friends for?”

She shot him a small smile. “If you’re sure?”

“Hit me with it.”

“Okay, it’s kind of dumb actually. There’s this guy who I have liked for years now. I mean, I was fifteen when I met him and pretty much fell for him right off the bat, well, there was this whole incident but…”

Fifteen. She was fifteen when she met this guy. She had been in love with someone else the entire time Chat Noir had known her. His throat felt dry. That was entirely unfair.

“…and we’re still friends and I’m glad we’re friends. He’s really important to me. I guess I’m just having a hard time moving on from romantic thoughts about him. Does that make sense?”

“You should absolutely move on and just be friends with him!”

Ladybug’s eyes widened. “O-okay.”

Chat Noir flushed. “Sorry, I, uh, wow…hmmm…so that was embarrassing.”

Ladybug laughed. “Yeah…”

“You’re not supposed to agree with me!” Chat Noir grinned.

“I call ‘em like I see ‘em, kitty.”

“Fine, but seriously, if this guy hasn’t seen how absolutely amazing you are by now, he’s obviously an idiot.”

Ladybug felt her cheeks warm. “He’s not an idiot.”

“He kind of sounds like an idiot, My Lady.”

“It takes one to know one, I suppose,” she winked.

Chat Noir threw a hand to his heart. “You wound me, Bug.”

“I think you’ll survive.” She nudged his hip with her foot. “Thanks.”

“For what?”

“Just being you.”

__________________________

 

“Good morning, Adrien. Here’s your schedule for the rest of the week,” Nathalie handed over the tablet.

“Thanks, Nathalie.” Adrien looked over the calendar. Another photo shoot this weekend to promote the new line of Gabriel footwear and two fittings for the upcoming winter show.

“Good morning, sir. Can I have the kitchen bring you something for breakfast?”

Adrien’s head shot up to see Gabriel taking a seat at the other end of the large banquet table. “Good morning, Father.”

“Good morning, Adrien. Are you well today?”

“Yes,” he smiled. “And you?”

“I’m fine. Nathalie, I need to see the list of potential models we had compiled before the last round of judging. Issues have risen with some of the chosen and they will need to be replaced.”

“Right away, sir.” Nathalie disappeared into the office.

Adrien moved the oatmeal around in his bowl. He wanted to take the rare opportunity to talk to Gabriel while he had it but he wasn’t sure what to say.

“How are your courses going?” Gabriel asked, looking up briefly from the stack of papers before him.

“Good, for the most part. I’m having a little trouble in Economics, but I’m working on it.”

“It will be important for you to know all you can about economics if you are going to work at the company. Running a business is no easy feat.”

“I know, Father. I’m trying.”

Gabriel assessed him and nodded. “I’m sure you are.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m not used to seeing you around these parts, Agreste. You lost?” Alya teased.

Adrien laughed. “What, I can’t come visit one of my friends in her domain?” He looked around the mostly empty computer lab. “Kind of dead, huh?”

“Give it an hour. There won’t be a free seat. So what’s up?”

“Oh, you know, just haven’t seen you and, uh, and everybody in a while.”

Alya cocked an eyebrow. “Didn’t you hang out with Nino yesterday?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Ah, so maybe it’s not me and Nino you’re referring to when you say ‘everybody’.”

Adrien flushed. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Alya gave him a knowing look. “Mmhmm. Maybe you are looking for someone who might be able to give you some, I don’t know, Economic notes or something since you missed class yesterday.”

“Maybe.”

“Marinette should be in the art building right now. Open studio runs until noon, I think.”

“Okay, cool.” Adrien shifted his weight and scuffed his sneaker against the grubby carpet.

“Did you need something else, Pretty Boy?”

“Uh, do you know if Marinette is, um, seeing anyone?”

Alya’s eyes narrowed and she smirked. “Why, Adrien Wynonna Agreste, are you planning on asking our little Marinette out?”

“That’s not my middle name and…maybe?”

“It’s about damn time.”

Adrien’s head shot up. “What?”

“Please tell me you aren’t this oblivious.”

“Alya, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Let’s just say there is no doubt in my mind that Marinette will say yes if you ask her out.”

Adrien breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, that’s…that’s really good to know.”

Alya stepped into his personal space. “But know this, Mr. Model, if you’re not serious about dating her, you need to leave her alone. Got it?”

Adrien gulped and stepped back. “G-got it.”

“Good!” Alya smiled sweetly. “Now, get out of here. I’ve got work to do.”

_____________________

 

“Bye-bye, little butterfly,” Ladybug crooned as the cleansed akuma floated away. “Thanks for ruining my chance to finish a project that’s due tomorrow during normal class hours.”

“School problems, My Lady?” Chat Noir brushed imaginary dust from his suit.

“More like akuma problems, but I’ll survive,” she smiled at him. “Hey, how did you get here so quick? I had barely transformed and you were already fighting. I even saw the student who was akumatized minutes before it happened.”

“I was in the area?”

Ladybug tilted her head, studying him. “Do you go to school here too, Chat?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.” She looked a little surprised. “I guess I didn’t realize.”

“Are you an art student, Bug? Is any of this yours?” Chat Noir leaned in to look at the desk Ladybug was unintentionally guarding.

“That’s not any of your business, kitty,” Ladybug teased, pushing a finger against his nose to push him back.

“Alas, yet another thing I don’t know about you,” he sighed dramatically.

“Fine, you silly stray, no, I’m not an art student technically but my concentration requires a lot of art courses.”

“Hmmm, not an art student but has to take a lot of art courses…” Chat Noir rubbed his chin. “You wouldn’t be into fashion, would you?”

“Okay, that’s enough questions,” Ladybug laughed nervously. “We need to get out of here so the students can come back and work in the little time left.”

“Right,” Chat Noir nodded. “Can’t have you missing out on your work time.”

“Chat,” Ladybug warned.

He grinned widely and took her hand, placing a kiss on her knuckles. “I’ll see you tonight, My Lady.”

“Tonight,” she agreed, lips turning up.

_________________________

 

 **Kitty:** So do you design frilly girly dresses or are you more dark colors and sophisticated style? Asking for a friend.

Marinette rolled her eyes and slipped the phone back into her purse. She found she couldn’t stop smiling the rest of class though.

_________________________

 

“The seamstress said the pants I sent were too tight,” Gabriel said in greeting. 

Adrien looked up from his open textbooks. It was odd seeing his father in his room. He discreetly glanced around but Plagg was nowhere to be seen thankfully.

“Yeah, I had trouble getting them on.”

“Hmmm.” Gabriel walked further into the room. “Stand up.”

Adrien unfolded himself from his desk chair and stood awkwardly. Gabriel walked around him, eyes assessing. 

“Your body has changed.”

Adrien blinked. “Uh, I guess?”

“I should have noticed,” Gabriel said almost to himself. “I’ll have a new pair made over the next few days. Nathalie will let you know when the fitting will be.”

“Okay, that sounds good. Thanks, Father.”

Gabriel looked surprised. “For what?”

“Oh, um, for not being upset they didn’t fit, I guess. Sorry the first pair won’t work.”

“I should have taken into account that you are a growing young man. You aren’t going to be able to wear the same style and size you wore when you were younger,” Gabriel said stiffly. “And the first pair won’t go to waste. We have a few younger models who can try them for this show.”

“Good, that’s good then.”

Gabriel nodded and turned to leave.

“Father?”

“Yes, Adrien?”

“Would you like to do dinner sometime this week?”

Gabriel kept his back to him but turned his head slightly. “That sounds nice. I’ll check my schedule.” He disappeared through the door.

________________________

 

“I shouldn’t stay out late. I have a lot of work to finish tonight,” Ladybug sighed, resting her head on Chat Noir’s shoulder.

“Come on, Bug, even you need to take a little bit of a break sometimes.”

“No time for breaks, kitty.” She pushed herself up. “You’ve seemed a little better since we talked. Maybe not as lonely anymore?”

“Things have actually been pretty nice this week so far. I may even have dinner with my dad one night.” He stood with her and stretched.

“That’s good, Chaton. I’m glad.” She smiled at him.

“Hey, so, I have something I need to tell you.”

“Yeah?”

Chat Noir swallowed thickly. ‘Just tell her’, he coached himself. ‘Tell her you know she’s Marinette and then tell her you’re Adrien and everything will be fine.”

“Chat?” Ladybug waved a hand in front of his face. 

Chat Noir blinked. “Sorry…I’m trying to think of how to say it.”

“Just say it. No need to get fancy for little ole’ me,” she grinned.

“I, uh…I’d like to take you out on a date?” He winced. That was not what he had planned. Stupid, traitorous mouth.

“Oh…” Ladybug’s eyes widened. Chat Noir scratched the back of his head. “How would we…”

“Maybe dark sunglasses and hats or something?” ‘Where is this coming from?’ he yelled at himself. ‘Stop talking!’

“You mean, go on a date as our civilian selves?”

Chat Noir nodded helplessly.

“I…I would like that, Chat.”

“Really?”

“Why not? It would be nice to hang out during the day in normal clothes. I mean, still disguised, of course!”

“Of course!” he agreed, only a little relieved. 

“Right.” Ladybug could feel her cheeks heating up. “A, uh, a date between friends.”

“Uh, sure.” Chat Noir felt his face fall and attempted to smooth his smile back into place. “Maybe we can meet Friday night in the courtyard in front of the Dwyer Building?”

“That sounds good. Seven?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, I’ll, um, I’ll see you then, kitty.”

“Goodnight, My Lady.” Chat Noir watched Ladybug disappear into the night. “What the hell did I just do?”

_________________________

 

“Sooooo, how was your day?” Alya asked over the phone.

“Fine, I guess. There was an akuma attack during studio time so I’m trying to finish my work now.” Marinette erased an errant line and wiped away the residue. 

“Wait, did Adrien get there before that?”

“Adrien? What? Why?”

“Breathe.”

Marinette scowled at her phone. “Why would Adrien have been there?”

“He came to see me earlier, had some interesting questions.”

“Alya.”

“He may have wanted to know if you were dating anyone.”

“What?!” Marinette shrieked.

“Damn it, Mari, inside voice!” Alya berated.

“Sorry. I just…seriously, Alya?”

“Would I lie to you about the one and only Adrien Agreste?”

“Knowing my luck, he wants to set me up with someone else.”

“I don’t know, girl. I was getting major crush vibes.”

“This isn’t possible.”

“Maybe he will ask you to go out Friday or something.”

“I already have a date Friday.” Marinette winced as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

“Excuse me?! Spill, now,” Alya demanded.

“It’s not a big deal!”

“It’s a huge deal. Who is this mystery man?”

“I can’t tell you.”

Alya scoffed. “He’s literally a mystery man? Is this some blind date or something?”

“No. I just don’t, uh, want to jinx anything.”

“Fine, keep your secrets, Dupain-Cheng. I’ll find out eventually.”

“I have no doubt,” Marinette laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is so much fluff, it almost gave me a toothache writing it.

“I think I’ve made a huge mistake,” Adrien announced before flopping down on the couch.

“Join the club, man.” Nino handed him a game controller.

“What’d you do?”

“I went out with Rainbow Girl. Her name is Penny, by the way.”

Adrien cocked an eyebrow, eyes on the screen. “Things didn’t go well?”

“Things went too well actually. We’re going out again this weekend,” Nino sighed.

“Did you not like her?”

“What’s not to like? She’s cute and funny and really sweet.”

“But?”

Nino sighed. “But she’s not Alya.”

Adrien’s avatar pushed Nino’s off a cliff. “I don’t know what to tell you, man. Either ask Alya out or get over it.”

“Dude! Harsh words AND you had to kill me?” Nino tossed his controller in disgust. “Besides, you’re one to talk. When was the last time you went out with anyone?”

“I’ll have you know I have a date this Friday,” Adrien preened.

“With who?”

Adrien coughed. “The specifics aren’t important.”

“So either you’re lying or you’re ashamed.”

“Neither.”

“Then who is it?”

“Want to play another game?”

Nino rolled his eyes. “Yeah, may as well.”

___________________________

 

 **Marinette:** How is this disguise thing supposed to work? Maybe this isn’t a good idea yet?

Marinette worried her bottom lip with her teeth. “Do you think Chat meant this as a friend date or as a date date?”

Tikki’s long-suffering patience was reaching its end. “Marinette, maybe you should focus on your school work and not worry about it.”

“How can I not worry about it?! The same night Chat asks me out, I find out Adrien may finally be planning on asking me out. What are the odds of that, Tikki?!”

“Pretty good actually,” Tikki mumbled, irritated. 

“What?”

“Nothing.”

 **Kitty:** You’re not trying to back out on me, are you, Bugaboo? :(

Marinette looked down at her phone and then back up at her kwami. Tikki stubbornly ignored her. 

**Marinette:** I’m getting nervous.

 **Kitty:** But I already have part of my outfit!

Chat Noir sent her a picture of a black knit hat with pointed cat ears.

 **Marinette:** Okay, that’s adorable.

 **Kitty:** I think you meant manly.

Marinette laughed.

 **Marinette:** Sorry, kitty. It is a very manly cat hat.

 **Kitty:** Thank you. What can I expect of you, My Lady? Going to design something special just for me?

Marinette couldn’t explain the thrill the shot through her. Chat Noir knew she liked to design her own clothes. He knew she took an art class and was into fashion. She was going to be meeting Chat Noir without a supersuit. Sure, they were still going to try to disguise themselves but she might actually find out who he is. Until that moment, she hadn’t realized how badly she wanted to.

 **Marinette:** I don’t think I will have time to at this point, but maybe next time.

 **Kitty:** Already planning our second date? I knew you couldn’t resist me.

 **Marinette:** That’s it. Date off.

 **Kitty:** MY LADY, NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Marinette giggled and Tikki floated over to perch on her shoulder. The kwami smiled fondly at her charge. 

**Marinette:** Fine, date back on. I’ll see you in a few days.

 **Kitty:** That’s a claw-ful long time away.

 **Kitty:** Let’s go out tonight.

 **Marinette:** What? No. I can’t tonight. I’m going shopping.

 **Kitty:** Tomorrow night then.

 **Marinette:** Chat, just wait until Friday. That’s only two days away.

 **Kitty:** Le sigh. As you wish.

________________________

 

“Marinette!”

Marinette spun. “A-Adrien! Hi!” She shoved the dress she had been looking at back on the rack. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to do some shopping.”

Marinette looked around the department store. “Here?”

Adrien’s cheeks warmed. “I can wear things that aren’t Gabriel brand, you know.”

“Right! Of course you can,” she blushed.

“What about you, got a hot date?”

Marinette’s eyes widened. “Um, not…I, uh…yes?”

“You want some help picking something out? I could help you and then maybe you can help me,” Adrien offered. 

“Help you?”

“I’ve got a date too and I, uh, I want to make a good impression.”

Marinette’s breath hitched. ‘You’re over him, you’re over him, you’re over him,’ she internally chanted. ‘Also, kill Alya for faulty intel.’

“I’m sure you’ll make a good impression, Adrien,” she said quietly. 

He cleared his throat and pulled at the red dress she had stuffed back on the rack. “Is this the one you were looking at? You would look really nice in red, Marinette.” He held the dress up to her and smiled. “Perfect, really.”

“I don’t know if it’s my color.”

“It definitely is. I think you should get it. Is this your size?” He draped the dress over his arm.

“That’s really sweet but I think I’ll just keep looking.” She moved a little past him to another rack.

Adrien followed her with the dress. “You’re not even going to try it on?”

“I, uh, I can’t afford it right now. But I’m sure I’ll find something just as good in the clearance racks,” she smiled. 

“At least try it on. Maybe it will be awful and then you’ll know it wasn’t meant to be.”

Marinette studied the dress. “I guess it couldn’t hurt…”

“Of course it couldn’t!” 

_________________________

 

 **Marinette:** I’m in a dressing room with a dress Adrien picked out for my date and then he wants me to help him pick an outfit for his date with SOMEONE ELSE. HELP ME.

Marinette put her phone back down on the bench and looked at her reflection. The dress fit perfectly and flattered her figure expertly. She knew she shouldn’t have tried the stupid thing on. Even if she lived off noodles for the next month, she wouldn’t be able to afford it on the small paycheck her parents gave her for working at the bakery on the weekends. 

**Alya:** I first read that as ‘I’m in a dressing room with Adrien’ and got real excited.

 **Alya:** Don’t worry; I’ll murder him for you. Sorry, Mari :(

Alya’s threat of murder wasn’t going to help her out much right now. She knew Adrien was sitting in the chair outside the dressing room, waiting on her to come out in the red dress. Maybe she could stay in here long enough that he would get bored and finish his shopping alone.

There was light tapping on the door. “Ma’am, your friend asked me to check on you. Is everything working out with your selection?”

“Uh, it’s fine. I don’t think it’s going to work.”

“Do you need me to pull another size for you?”

“No, that won’t be necessary. Thanks.”

She waited until she heard the retreating footfalls to breathe a sigh of relief. She looked at her reflection again. It was an absolutely stellar dress. She frowned.

Another soft tap on the door grabbed her attention. “Marinette?”

“Adrien?!”

“Uh, the sales lady said you didn’t like the dress?”

Marinette rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Yeah, it doesn’t fit right.”

“C-can I see?”

Marinette felt herself reaching for the door at the sound of his voice. She closed her eyes. “I don’t know, Adrien.”

“I bet it looks better than you think it does.”

“O-okay.” Marinette opened the door and Adrien’s eyes widened.

“You look gorgeous,” he breathed.

Marinette was certain her cheeks now matched her dress. “I still can’t afford it.”

Adrien continued to look at her.

“So…I’m just going to change out of it now.”

Adrien shook himself. “Right. I’ll, ahem, I’ll be right out there.” He turned and walked back to the waiting area.

________________________

 

“Are you looking for something more casual or dressy?” Marinette asked, resigned to helping her longtime crush (‘former crush!’ she berated herself) pick out an outfit for his upcoming date.

“Somewhere in between maybe?”

The two perused the racks of clothing. Marinette found herself smiling when she reached the novelty shirt section. There was a black shirt with the words “Check Meowt” scrawled across the chest with a sketch of cat ears, eyes, a nose, and whiskers. Marinette snapped a picture of it.

“Find something?” Adrien asked behind her.

She spun in surprise and laughed. “Not for you unfortunately. A friend of mine would love this though. I was going to send him a picture.”

Adrien picked up the shirt thoughtfully. “Why wouldn’t this work for me?”

“Oh...I guess I’ve just never seen you in any novelty shirts before. Just doesn’t seem to fit.”

“I like it.”

“Y-you should get it then.”

“Marinette, are you saying you want to check meowt?” he smirked at her.

A sense of déjà vu flitted through her mind. “I, uh…”

Adrien took mercy on her and turned away to hide his grin. “I think this will be perfect for my date actually.”

____________________

 

Nino pushed a pea around his plate with his fork. 

“You look miserable,” Alya said in greeting and sat her tray down.

“Hello to you too.”

“What’s up?”

“Nothing.” He dropped the fork and looked up at her. “What’s up with you?”

“Marinette just texted me that Adrien made her go shopping with him to pick out a date outfit for a date with another girl so I’ll be killing him later. Other than that, not much.” She bit into a roll.

“Yeah, he said he had a date this weekend but was all mysterious about it.”

“Marinette did the same thing! She won’t tell me who she is going out with on Friday.”

The two looked up at each other. “They could be going out with each other…” Nino began.

“That wouldn’t make sense,” Alya argued. “Marinette was upset about him having a date. On the other hand, he specifically asked me if she was dating anyone and really made it seem like he was going to ask her out.”

“Something’s not adding up,” Nino agreed.

“Hey! Let’s tail them on Friday and figure out what’s going on. It would be fun!”

Nino cleared his throat. “I actually have a date on Friday too.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize you were dating anyone,” Alya replied flatly.

“We went out last night and had a good time,” Nino shrugged.

“What’s her name?”

“Penny.”

“Penny what?”

Nino eyed Alya. “Why the sudden interest?”

“Is there a problem with me being interested in my friend’s well-being?” Alya blinked her eyes.

“Hmmm.”

_____________________

 

“Nino is dating some whore named Penny,” Alya seethed.

“Woah, killer, back up and explain,” Marinette laughed into the phone.

“I’ll be at your place in five minutes.” Alya hung up the phone.

“This should be fun,” Marinette muttered. Tikki hummed in reply. 

Marinette picked up the bag from her impromptu shopping trip with Adrien. As they were leaving, he had shoved the bag into her hands claiming the dress had been too perfect for her not to buy, the tips of his ear a bright red. She promised to pay him back and he waved her off and they awkwardly hugged and went their separate ways. She still wasn’t sure what to think of it. She unlocked her phone and pulled up Chat Noir’s messages.

 **Marinette:** I found the perfect shirt for you today.

She sent him the picture she had taken earlier. The blinking ellipses immediately appeared.

 **Kitty:** My Lady, great minds think alike.

Chat Noir sent a picture of the same shirt laid out on a bed, the cat hat from before a little above it.

 **Marinette:** I knew it was so perfectly you! :D 

**Kitty:** Have you decided on an outfit yet? How will I ever know how to find you if you don’t give me some hints?

Marinette grinned and spread the red dress out on her chaise. She snapped a photo and sent it.

 **Marinette:** Just this so far but I’ve got some cute sneakers to go with it since you will be more casual.

 **Kitty:** I can dress up if you want.

 **Marinette:** Not this time. I want to see you in that shirt. ;)

 **Kitty:** My Lady, I think you might be flirting with this cat.

The trapdoor flipped open and Alya stormed into Marinette’s room. This was bound to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

“I wonder if it’s the same Penny in my literary class. She’s pretty and seems sweet. She’s got this colorful hair that…” Marinette caught sight of her best friend’s face. “What I meant was she’s just the worst, obviously,” she coughed.

“Right? She must be.” Alya paced Marinette’s bedroom.

“Um, I know I’m betraying girl code here, but why must she be the worst?”

“Because…because…reasons, Marinette!”

“And none of these reasons have to do with you having feelings for Nino?”

Alya stopped to glare at her friend. “I do NOT have feelings for Nino. We made out one time years ago and that was just because we were bored and stuck in a cage. That’s it.”

“Right,” Marinette nodded. 

“Besides, me and Nino would never ever work. Can you imagine?”

“Of course not.”

“And Nino isn’t even really boyfriend material, is he? I almost feel bad for Penny now that I think about it.” Alya flopped down into a desk chair.

“I don’t know about that,” Marinette mused. “I actually think Nino would make an excellent boyfriend.”

“Why?”

“He’s cute, obviously. He’s considerate, he’s funny, and his eyes are beautiful. Oh! He brings me chocolate bars when he knows I’ve had a bad day. He always saves me a seat on Mondays and Wednesdays at lunch. He creates excellent playlists. Actually, I think I might date Nino.”

Alya stuck her tongue out at Marinette.

“I think I’m serious, Alya. Forget Adrien and C— and any other boys, I’m making Nino my husband, like, yesterday.” Marinette grabbed her phone. “Do you think it’s inappropriate to propose over text?”

Alya rolled her eyes. “Okay, okay, drama queen, I get it. Nino’s a great catch.” 

“He is. And as our friend, we think he deserves all the happiness in the world, right?” Marinette coaxed.

“Yes,” Alya responded begrudgingly.

“So we are going to support whoever he wants to date, ESPECIALLY when no other offers are being made.”

“I see what you’re doing, Dupain-Cheng.”

“I’m simply being a good friend.”

“To me or to Nino?”

“Why can’t it be both?” Marinette smiled.

_________________________

 

“How is your chicken, Father?”

Gabriel grimaced. “A little dry.”

“Oh.” Adrien looked down at his plate. 

A long silence stretched between them. 

Gabriel cleared his throat. “I found a model who could fit into those pants so that’s been done.”

“Oh, good.”

The ticking of the wall clock thrummed heavily.

“I have a date on Friday,” Adrien said, grasping for something to say.

Gabriel lifted his head. “Really? I wasn’t aware you were interested in anyone.”

Adrien quelled the need to respond that of course he didn’t. His father was trying after all. “We’ve been friends for a few years and things have kind of progressed, I guess? I’m really looking forward to it.”

“Is he anyone I know?”

Adrien sputtered on the water he had been drinking. “Did you say he?”

Gabriel raised his eyebrow. “Is that not correct?”

“I…do you think I’m gay?”

“I assumed you would tell me when you felt more confident.” Gabriel sipped his wine.

“Father, I’m not gay. I mean, it’s not a big deal or anything, but…”

“Are you sure? You and that Nino spend a lot of time together. I know he’s slept over here quite a few times.”

“Well, yeah, that’s true, but—“

“And I’ve heard you talking to someone in your room late at night. I tried to be discreet. You’re a grown young man. I don’t want you to feel like you need to sneak around behind my back.”

Adrien’s mouth hung open. Apparently he wasn’t only with Nino, he was now dating Plagg too. Peachy.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Adrien.” Gabriel looked at him sternly. “Has anyone given you any trouble about it?”

“Father, I…I don’t know what to say.”

“I know things between us haven’t been perfect, but you’re my son and I love you. I won’t allow anyone to hurt you.” Gabriel stood and walked down the length of banquet table. Adrien shot up, the chair legs scratching against the marble floor with the force. Gabriel wrapped his son up in a hug. Still in shock, it took Adrien a moment before he relaxed into the hug. 

Gabriel cleared his throat once more and stepped away. “Now, we’ve never really talked about safety and protection.” His normally perfect complexion was taking on a pink hue.

“I’m covered, Father, I promise.” Adrien squirmed where he stood, cheeks blazing.

“Good then. I trust your judgment.”

___________________________

 

“What a nice surprise. You don’t usually do lunch on Thursdays,” Nino grinned as Marinette took a seat.

“Yeah, I know. I skipped my eleven o’clock class in favor of a nap. I’m pretty much a failure.”

“I think we can let it slide this one time.”

“Oh, uh, hi, Marinette, isn’t it?” Penny stood by the table with a tray in hand. Nino moved over a seat so she could sit down beside him.

“Hey, yeah. Penny, right?” Marinette smiled at her. “We have literary together.”

The girl nodded. “Yeah, that class is kicking my butt.”

“If you ever need any help,” Marinette offered.

“That’d be great!”

“I heard you two had a nice time getting coffee the other day,” Marinette winked at Nino. 

Penny blushed but smiled over at the man. “I know I did.”

“Me too,” he smiled back at her.

Marinette grinned down at her plate and started to cut into her meat.

“Room over here for one more?” Adrien appeared by the table with a bottled water and sack lunch.

“Sure,” Marinette replied, nodding to the empty seat to her left. Adrien put his hand on the back of her chair to squeeze in. His fingertips lightly brushed against the exposed skin at the back of her neck and Marinette felt every nerve-ending stand on attention. What in the world was that?!

“Hi, I’m Adrien.” He reached his hand across the table to Penny who took it and blushed.

“P-Penny, nice to meet you.”

“You too.” He turned his attention to Marinette. “Are you getting excited for your date tomorrow night?”

“Um, yeah, I am.”

“Cool. You’re going to look great in that dress. Be sure to send me a picture.”

Nino looked between them, agitated. “Wait, he knows what you’re going to wear on your date?”

Marinette looked uncomfortable.

“I bought her a dress. She looked amazing in it and it would have been a complete catastrophe if she hadn’t gotten it,” Adrien beamed. 

“Uh-huh.”

“I still wish you hadn’t done that. I promise I will pay you back as soon as I possibly can.”

“What’s the dress like?” Penny asked.

“It’s red and has these little shoulder straps and the skirt is all twirly,” Marinette said with a blush.

“I love twirly skirts!” Penny gushed.

“Me too.”

“And you, Adrien, do you love twirly skirts?” Nino inquired dryly.

“On Marinette, I do.”

Marinette squeaked and quickly covered it by taking a long drink of water. Nino eyed the other man speculatively. “Is there a reason you guys aren’t telling anyone you’re dating?”

“We’re not dating!” Marinette protested, ears now burning. 

“It’s true. We’re not dating…” Adrien held back the ‘yet’ he so badly wanted to add. Apparently Nino heard it anyway. 

“Okay, then, Marinette, who are you going out on a date with tomorrow night?”

Marinette sniffed. “That’s none of your business, Nino Lahiffe.”

“So Adrien?”

“N-no,” she stuttered. 

Nino rolled his eyes. “Adrien, who are you going out on a date with tomorrow night?”

“I’ll tell you if it goes well.”

“Mmhmm.” 

“I think it’s cute that you guys want to keep your dates secret,” Penny interjected. 

“Thank you,” Adrien smiled at her. “See, she gets it and you’re not upset with her.”

“She’s cuter than you are,” Nino shot back. Penny blushed.

“You’ve got me there.”

_______________________

 

Ladybug’s earrings gave a loud beep and she stumbled into the side of a building. Chat Noir quickly put an arm around her waist to steady her. 

“Woah, Bugaboo. I think you just wiped out.”

Ladybug yawned. “Sorry, I think my adrenaline finally gave out. I’m dead on my feet.”

The three a.m. akuma attack had been an unpleasant surprise, especially since Marinette had only managed to get to sleep not even an hour before after catching up on some work. It had been a short battle once Ladybug had used Lucky Charm but had definitely taken its toll. It also hadn’t helped that she had taken a sleeping pill before to make sure she got enough rest.

BEEP.

“Are you going to be able to make it home?” Chat Noir asked, worry coloring his voice. 

“Yeah, sure,” Ladybug mumbled. “Maybe I can rest a bit first though.” She slumped against Chat Noir. He stumbled and then led them further down an alley where he spied a stack of boxes. 

BEEP.

Chat Noir settled her down on a box. She was going to lose her transformation soon. Better for it to happen here as opposed to her falling off a building on her way back home. Ladybug’s head lulled back to rest against the stacked boxes behind her. She was absolutely out of it.

There were two quick beeps and then pink light flashed up her body. A red kwami popped out of an earring and landed in Marinette’s lap. She blinked big blue eyes up.

“Chat Noir!” she squeaked.

“You must be Tikki. Plagg told me about you.”

Tikki looked from Chat Noir to Marinette. “You’re not surprised?”

“I kind of figured it out last week,” he shrugged.

“Oh my, Marinette is going to be furious with you, Adrien.”

Chat Noir choked and took a step back. “H-how did you—“

“I figured it out within a few days of you being chosen,” Tikki said smugly. 

“But Marinette doesn’t—“

“No, she’s quite oblivious to it. I didn’t appreciate your little shopping trip, by the way. You have her quite confused,” Tikki huffed. “She was ready to get over you!”

“Over me?” he asked in awe.

“You are both too blind for your own good. Now, you need to get us home before anyone sees.”

“Right,” Chat Noir nodded. “The bakery?”

“She keeps the skylight unlocked. Put her to bed and I’ll make up something to tell her in the morning but you better come clean on your date,” Tikki warned.

“Yes ma’am.”


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette ran a brush through her hair. “I should probably wear pigtails, right, so he recognizes me?”

“He’s not going to have a hard time recognizing you,” Tikki replied dryly. “I think you should wear your hair down. It looks really nice right now.”

Marinette put down the brush and picked up her eyeliner. “I don’t really know why I’m bothering with eye makeup if I’m going to keep sunglasses on the whole time.”

“Maybe you’re hoping the sunglasses will come off,” Tikki teased.

Marinette stopped to look at her kwami. “Do you think that would be a bad thing?”

“I think it would be good for you two to know each other.”

“What if it doesn’t work out though? What if we don’t end up getting along?” Marinette brushed the mascara wand up her lashes.

“Just because you aren’t transformed doesn’t mean you become totally different people. You like Chat, that’s not going to change,” Tikki reasoned.

Marinette’s text ring interrupted her response. 

**Kitty:** This is going to be the longest hour of my life if I have to wait, My Lady. Do you want to go ahead and meet?

“Impatient cat,” Marinette laughed. She looked at her reflection. She had pulled a black cardigan over the red dress to combat the cooler weather. She wore black leggings and red Converse sneakers. She grabbed a bright red ladybug broach from her vanity and pinned it to her cardigan. “How do I look?”

“Beautiful,” Tikki smiled. “Don’t forget your sunglasses.”

“Right!” Marinette placed the black cat eye frame shades on the tip of her nose and looked over the rim at her kwami.

“Perfect!”

_________________________

 

 **Maribug:** Patience has never been your strong suit, has it, kitty? I should be able to get there in fifteen minutes.

Adrien whooped and grabbed his cat hat, pulling it over his head. Blonde hair spiked out under the rim. He took a lint roller to his Check Meowt shirt one more time and stood back. “Do you think this looks good with the gray jeans or should I change into black?”

“I mean this with all of my heart, Kid: I honestly couldn’t care less,” Plagg drawled.

“Your supports means the world to me,” Adrien rolled his eyes. “Come on, let’s go.”

____________________

 

Marinette saw the black cat ears on top of the hat before she saw anything else. Her breath caught in her throat and butterflies started a rave in her stomach. She had a wild thought to turn and run as fast as she could before things could irrevocably change.

She took in more details as he drew closer. He wore large aviator glasses that reflected the setting sun. The cat shirt stretched nicely across his chest and slim gray jeans disappeared into black combat boots. 

‘Damn it, he’s just as sexy as a civilian.’ Marinette jolted at that thought. Was she attracted to Chat Noir? She enjoyed his company, of course, and they got along wonderfully. And she couldn’t deny that his suit was appealing in a mysterious black leather kind of way. She also couldn’t lie that she had taken extra care in her appearance tonight. She spent over an hour in the bathtub on exfoliating and hair care alone. Perhaps her subconscious had come to the realization of her attraction before she had.

“My Lady, you’re…you look amazing.” Chat Noir dipped low in a bow and took her hand as he had done a hundred times before. But this time there were no gloves. When his lips pressed against her bare skin, Marinette felt her knees wobble just a bit.

“You look quite nice yourself, kitty,” she smiled, proud of her steady voice.

“Shall we?” He offered her his arm and she slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow.

“I just realized I have no idea what the plan is.”

“It’s a surprise,” Chat Noir grinned. 

______________________

 

“I can’t eat another bite!”

“But dessert,” Chat Noir whined. 

“Go for it, kitty. This bug is stuffed.”

“I feel like you are missing out on a major opportunity here, but we can skip dessert this one time.”

Marinette smiled. “This was so wonderful. Thank you.”

“You deserve it.”

If the wait staff found it odd that the pair had worn their sunglasses through dinner, they didn’t comment on it. If anything, they were more attentive than Marinette would have thought.

“The check, sir.” The server left the bill in its elegant holder at the edge of the table.

Marinette reached for her purse and Chat Noir snorted. “You can’t possibly think I’m going to let you pay.”

“We can at least split it,” she said stubbornly. 

“No chance, Bugaboo. I’ve been looking forward to this for a long time and in no scenario did I let you pay.”

Marinette felt her cheeks warm. Of course Chat Noir had always flirted with her, but she was beginning to believe that his flirtations overlay something more serious. “Fine, but I’ll buy us ice cream or something later once our meal has settled.”

“Deal.”

_______________________

 

“Remember the akuma that turned this whole place into an ice rink?”

“Oh yeah!” Marinette exclaimed. “It would have been more fun if he hadn’t been trying to impale us with icicles.”

Chat Noir chuckled. “Yeah, spoilsport.”

They walked close to each other, the backs of their hands grazing every few steps. Marinette almost jumped when Chat Noir’s fingers intertwined with hers and he stopped them in the middle of the sidewalk.

“Do you recognize this place?”

Marinette looked around. She was honestly having a hard time seeing anything with her sunglasses on. “Not particularly, but I can’t see very well.”

“This is the first place we met.” He pointed up with his free hand. “I was up there just minding my own business when this flying red blur knocks me off my baton and twists me up in her yo-yo.”

Marinette giggled. “I must have made quite the impression.”

“You definitely did,” he replied softly. “Ladybug, I really want you to know who I am.”

Marinette inhaled sharply. “Y-you do?”

“Can I show you?”

She stared at her reflection in his glasses. She suddenly had to know if his eyes were really green. “Yes.”

____________________________

 

“If you’re up for it, there’s this old record store that does discounts on Friday nights,” Penny said, sipping on her milkshake as they strolled down the sidewalk.

“Betino’s?”

“You know it?!” Penny asked excitedly.

“Do I know it?” Nino scoffed. “They hold stuff for me every week.”

“How have we not done this before now?” She reached down and took his hand. “I have a really good time with you.”

“I feel the same way,” Nino smiled down at her.

“So I really want to kiss you but I need to know something first.”

Nino raised his eyebrows. 

“As a DJ, do you prefer classic vinyl or are you more into the new technology side of it?”

“I feel like there is a wrong answer.”

Penny curled her tongue behind her teeth. “Oh, there absolutely is.”

“Okay, this is a lot of pressure because if I’m honest, I am really hoping for that kiss,” he grinned. “As a person who loves music, classic vinyl all the way…but as a DJ, I’m going to have to go new.”

Penny leaned up. “Good answer,” she breathed against his lips before closing the gap.

_________________________

 

“Please say something,” Adrien pleaded. He held his sunglasses and hat in his hand awkwardly. His blonde hair was a mussed mess.

“I…you’re…”

“I think you broke her, Kid,” Plagg laughed from his shoulder.

“Plagg, be nice,” Tikki admonished. She nuzzled Marinette’s cheek.

“D-do you know who I am?”

Adrien ducked his head. “Yeah, when you talked about Alya the other week, I kind of figured it out.”

Marinette nodded slowly and reached up to take off her sunglasses. She blinked big blue eyes at Adrien and then shoved his shoulder as hard as she could. “You jerk!”

“Ah! What the hell, Mari?!”

“You’ve had me all out of sorts this week. Why didn’t you just tell me when you figured it out?”

“I—“

“You ass. You let me send you a picture of the shirt you bought.”

“That’s true, but I—“

“You bought this dress!” She tugged on the skirt. “I was so upset when you wanted me to help you pick out something to wear for another girl.”

“I’m sorry. That’s not what I—“

“All this time,” she muttered to herself. “All this freaking time…”

“Do you hate me?” Adrien asked quietly.

“What?” Marinette snapped. “Chat, why in the world—“ She finally looked up at his face and saw the fear in his eyes. “I’m irritated, frustrated, a little mad, actually…but no, I don’t hate you. I could never hate you.”

“Really?”

“Why the ruse? Why not just tell me you knew who I was?”

Adrien sighed. “I meant to. I honestly did. I opened my mouth to tell you and instead I asked you on this date. I guess a little part of me was scared that this might be the only chance I would get to go on a date with you.”

“Do you, um, do you like me?” Marinette’s cheeks grew warm.

Adrien’s eyes widened. “Are you joking?”

“A simple no would have been enough.” Marinette spun and started down the street.

Adrien stood frozen for a moment before he rushed forward and grabbed her arm, spinning her back to face him. His hands cupped her face and he kissed her. After a few seconds, Marinette’s hands were in his hair and her lips were moving against his.

_________________________

 

“Hi, you’ve reached Marinette. I can’t answer the phone right now but leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. Bye!”

“Marinette, I know you’re on your super mysterious date with your mystery man right now but maybe you could come over afterwards? I’m feeling a little down and thought a movie marathon would be fun. Just give me a call back when you get this.”

Alya tossed her phone down and flung herself across the bed. “Uuuuuugh.”

She eyed the phone and picked it up again, choosing a contact.

“Hey, this is Nino. You now the drill.”

She hung up quickly before the recording could fully end. She scrolled through her contacts again.

“You’ve called the voice mailbox of Adrien Agreste. If you would like to leave a message, please do so after the tone.”

Alya sighed and hung up. Everyone in the world was on a date except her. She wasn’t sure about Marinette and Adrien’s dates but maybe she should check out this Penny just to make sure Nino wasn’t getting a bad egg. She reached for her laptop.

________________________

 

Marinette gasped when she felt Adrien’s teeth graze her neck. “S-stop, please, for a-a minute.”

Adrien pulled back slowly, eyes lidded. Marinette felt like her skin was too hot. She shrugged out of her cardigan and felt Adrien watch her every movement.

“I just need a minute,” she panted, leaning back against the cool brick. Had they really been making out in the street? She wanted to feel ashamed but one look at Adrien’s swollen pink lips wiped away any bad feelings.

“You’re so beautiful,” Adrien murmured, smoothing her hair behind her ear. Marinette leaned into his touch. 

“I-I feel like we should find somewhere a bit more private.”

Adrien inhaled sharply. “We can go to my place.”

“Wait, wait.” Marinette pushed a hand lightly against his chest and Adrien backed up. “You made my head all fuzzy.”

“That’s the cutest thing you could have ever said.”

Marinette giggled as she blushed. “I just mean…we need to think. This all…wow, this happened.”

Adrien’s hands rubbed up and down her arms as if he couldn’t keep himself from touching her. “Yeah, I’m actually afraid I’m going to wake up any minute now.”

“Ugh, come on, this is so gross,” Plagg complained.

Marinette buried her face in Adrien’s shoulder. “I’m so embarrassed,” she mumbled. “I totally forgot about our kwamis.”

“Yeah, we got that message loud and clear,” Plagg replied dryly.

“Plagg, stop being so…you,” Tikki admonished. “Although it might be a good idea for you two to get out of the streets.” 

“Well, My Lady, what would you like to do?”

“Maybe it’s best if I go home.”

Adrien’s face fell.

“But we could do something tomorrow if you’re free?” Marinette asked hopefully.

“I’ll always be free for you.”

Marinette rolled her eyes but kissed her Chat one more time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kitty:** On a scale of Mr. Pigeon to Stoneheart, how pathetic would it be to try to see you again tonight?

Marinette giggled into her cat pillow. Alya sent her a dark look from where she was brooding on the chaise.

 **Marinette:** Alya came over. She’s down about Nino dating Penny so not a good idea to visit tonight.

 **Kitty:** Tell her Paris is in danger and Chat Noir needs your help!

 **Marinette:** I just saw you an hour ago. You haven’t even had time to miss me yet!

 **Kitty:** I just need one more kiss and I’ll be fine for the rest of the night, cat’s honor.

 **Marinette:** Goodnight, kitty ;)

“Are you ready to be a good friend yet?” 

Marinette rolled her eyes. “You’re being a bit dramatic, don’t you think?”

Alya huffed but didn’t say anything.

Marinette climbed down from her bed and joined her best friend on the chaise. “Okay, tell me what’s going on.”

“I may have tried to dig up some dirt on Penny Whatsherface.”

“Alya.”

“Well.”

Marinette sighed. “And what did your digging get you?”

“She’s perfect for him. She’s a huge music nerd and apparently her dad is a big deal with some record label? She volunteers at an animal shelter and none of her Facebook photos were even remotely scandalous.”

“The horror.”

“I think I might have feelings for Nino,” Alya finally said.

Marinette snorted.

“Don’t be like that! This is a big realization for me.” Alya laid her head on her friend’s shoulder. “What am I going to do?”

“I don’t think there’s much you can do right now, Al,” Marinette replied softly. “Maybe things won’t work out for Nino and Penny and you’ll get a chance.”

“Do you think he really likes her?”

“Truth or lie?”

“Lie to me.”

Marinette sighed and intertwined her arm with Alya’s. “I don’t think they like each other even a little bit.”

“Can we raid the bakery leftovers and watch movies all night?”

“Absolutely.”

_______________________

 

“If you sigh one more time, I’m going to add a muzzle next time you transform,” Plagg warned. 

“I can’t help it, Plagg. I’m just so happy,” Adrien sighed again and sank down to his bed. “She likes me back. Marinette, Ladybug…she likes me. She kissed me! A lot!”

“I know. I was there.”

“I don’t want to be a stalker but I really want to see her right now.”

“We are not going over there. I saw the text messages. She said no.”

“But just a peek—“

“Kid.”

Adrien threw his arm over his eyes. “I might be in trouble, Plagg.”

“You’re not any worse off than the others,” Plagg grumbled.

“The others?”

“The other Black Cats who have fallen for their Ladybugs. It doesn’t happen every time, but when it does, it’s obnoxious.”

“You don’t talk much about your past holders,” Adrien said thoughtfully.

The kwami looked away. “The past should stay in the past.”

“What happened to them?”

“What do you think?” Plagg snapped. “This gig has an expiration date, Kid.”

“They died?”

“Obviously.”

Adrien furrowed his brow. “Surely not all of them.”

Plagg dropped to the bed beside his holder. “No, not all of them…”

“You’re not telling me something.”

“I don’t tell you a lot of things.”

“Please.”

The cat creature curled up in a ball, his back facing Adrien. “It’s too late now.”

“You’re not making any sense.”

“Every one of my Black Cats that has fallen in love with a Ladybug has died. Every single one. Sometimes they die together, sometimes the Cat dies protecting the Bug, sometimes the Cat dies of a broken heart when the Bug goes first, but they all die in the end.” Plagg’s small body shook. “I should have kept you away. I know that. I just wanted you to be happy, Kid, even if only for a little while.”

“Love isn’t a death sentence, Plagg,” Adrien said softly. “I’m going to be okay.”

“I’m a creature of bad luck. For me, for you, for all of them…it is a death sentence.”

_________________________

 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Mr. Mystery Date,” Nino crooned as he and Penny approached the bakery. “What could you possibly be doing heading into the Dupain-Cheng bakery on a morning like this?”

Adrien laughed. “I was in the mood for something sweet.”

Nino cocked an eyebrow. “No doubt. Still not going to tell me who you went out with last night?”

“And how are you this morning, Penny?” Adrien asked, ignoring his friend.

“Ready to try one of these croissants Nino has been telling me about,” she grinned, squeezing Nino’s arm. “He kept going on and on about them while we were looking through old records so I demanded he bring me this morning so I could judge for myself.”

“Shall we then?” Adrien held open the door.

_______________________

 

“Have I told you you’re the best friend I could ever have? Like, seriously, thanks for last night. I feel a lot better.” Alya hugged Marinette. “Think your dad will mind if I sneak something for the road?”

“He never does,” Marinette grinned. “Come on.”

The two young women slipped into the back of the bakery and past the kitchen.

Marinette ducked down and slid the back of the display case open. She blinked when she saw a pair of bright green eyes staring at her through the other side of the glass. She shot up, knocking her elbow against the case.

“Oww!” she yelped, rubbing her elbow. 

Adrien straightened up, trying to hide his smile, cheeks turning pink. “Hi.”

Marinette blushed. “Hi.”

“Holy shit, you guys kissed, didn’t you?” Alya hissed looking between them.

Marinette jumped, eyes wide. “We…uh…”

“Yes,” Adrien answered. “That is definitely something we did.”

“You said your date wasn’t with Adrien,” Alya accused. 

“It’s my fault. I asked her to keep it a secret,” Adrien lied. “We weren’t sure how things would go and didn’t want anyone to make a fuss.”

“By the color of your cheeks, I’m going to say things went very well.” Alya eyed Marinette. “I can’t believe you didn’t say anything all night!”

“Well, I—Nino!”

“Yeah, I know. We talked about Nino but—“ Alya caught Marinette’s distraught expression and slowly turned around.

“You talked about me, huh?” Nino grinned easily, leaning against the counter. He had one arm slung casually around Penny’s waist.

“Uh…” Alya’s face flushed. “Of course not! Who is this?”

“Hi, I’m Penny.” The girl held out her hand and Alya shook it numbly.

“Alya.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Penny smiled. “Nino said you like fashion design?”

“That’s Marinette,” Nino corrected.

“Oh, sorry.”

“No worries,” Alya said stiffly. “Hey, Mari, I think I’m going to get going.”

Marinette tore her gaze away from Adrien. “Are you sure? We can hang out if—“

“I’m sure. Lots to do, people to see.” Alya spun and walked back out the back of the bakery.

“Did she seem weird?” Nino asked.

“I have no idea what you mean,” Marinette grimaced, biting into a éclair.

_______________________ 

 

Gabriel slipped the black ring on his finger. The green paw print contrasted brightly against the shiny surface. 

“I think it’s still too bulky.”

“If we thin the metal any more, the shape will start to lose integrity,” Daniel interjected.

“I want this line to be perfect. If you can’t make that happen, I’m sure I can find someone else.”

“I’ll work on it.”

Gabriel nodded. “The Ladybug earrings?”

Daniel fished out a small jewelry box from his suitcase and opened it.

“Now, these are better,” Gabriel said, taking one out and turning it. “I would think these are the real thing.”

“I’m glad you’re happy with the prototype. We can put them into production within a week.” Daniel took the box back. 

“It is very important to me that the Chat Noir replica be made a top priority.”

“Yes sir.”

“I want to see a new prototype in 24 hours.”

“Mr. Agreste, I don’t think that’s—“

“Twenty-four hours, Daniel.”

________________________

 

Alya felt the light flutter of wings against her skin before she heard the voice.

“Lady Wifi was your name but I now give you a new one. Empath, you now have the ability to make others share your pain. After you’ve shown them how you feel, I need you to do something for me in return.”

Alya tried to fight through the honeyed voice in her head. She would not let him take over again. She was stronger than this. A flash of Nino smiling as he held Penny close lit up her mind.

“Everyone will feel my pain,” Empath vowed.

“Very good,” Hawk Moth purred.

________________________

 

“I missed you,” Adrien murmured into Marinette’s ear. They stood in the alleyway behind the bakery. Adrien had faked a phone call and Marinette decided it would be the perfect time to help out her parents by taking out the trash.

“I kind of thought it was all a dream,” Marinette admitted, nuzzling her face in his neck. “I almost still do.”

“You dream about me, My Lady?” Adrien grinned, lightly touching his forehead to hers.

“Doesn’t this feel, I don’t know, almost surreal? We’ve been friends for years and partners for years and suddenly we’re in an alley, trying not to kiss.”

“Is that what we’re doing? I’m on Team Let’s Kiss.”

Marinette’s response was cut off by a blood-curdling scream. The pair exchanged glances. 

“Sounds like someone’s inviting us to play.”

“Time to transform, kitty.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Sir, I have a Leslie Knope on the line for you,” Nathalie’s voice rang over the intercom.

“Just a moment please, Nathalie.”

Gabriel typed the name into a search engine. “Parks and Recreation,” he said to himself with a grin. “Nathalie, put her through on my private line please.”

“Yes sir.”

After a few moments, his phone rang. “Well?” the voice asked immediately.

“Leslie Knope, Parks and Recreation, American, 2009 to 2015,” Gabriel answered.

“I’m impressed.”

“You made it rather easy.”

“I did,” the feminine voice admitted. “I need to see you.”

The grin on Gabriel’s face faded. “Are you here?”

“There’s a post-in note with the address on your office window.” 

Gabriel glanced behind him and saw the bright pink note on the outside of his window. “Rather cloak and dagger of you.” He stood up to look out the window but knew he wouldn’t see anyone.

“This is serious, Gabe. Meet me there in an hour if you can get away.”

“I’ll be there, Ka—Leslie.”

_______________________

 

Empath watched the young man in front of her fall to his knees. Tears flowed down his pale face and his arms dropped limply to his side.

“Now you see,” she crooned, stroking his cheek. “Pain is what keeps us alive. Pain is what kills us.”

“I’m no philosopher, but I don’t buy that,” Chat Noir quipped and he and his partner dropped down behind the kneeling man. “Now ‘no pain, no gain’, that one I’ve heard. I’m pretty sure it’s about getting pumped.” Chat Noir flexed his muscles and grinned.

“You think your humor can mask your emptiness, kitty cat, but I see the truth. Let what’s inside come out.” Empath struck Chat Noir with a bright blast of light before he had a chance to react.

Ladybug’s yo-yo lashed out and knocked Empath’s arm away but the damage had already been done. Chat Noir fell to the ground, curling in on himself. Green light ran up his body and Adrien was left a sobbing mess in his place.

“Kid, listen to me. You’ve got to get up. We can’t stay here,” Plagg pleaded, pushing against Adrien’s shoulder to no avail.

“What did you do to him?!” Ladybug demanded, standing in front of Adrien to shield him from view.

“I made him own up to how he really feels inside. Just like I will do to you!” Empath shot another beam but Ladybug dodged it. She cast her yo-yo out, forcing Empath back. 

“Come on, where is your akuma?” Ladybug muttered, searching with her eyes. Nothing was obvious. 

A small crowd began to gather. “We’ve got to get him out of here, Bug,” Plagg yelled. He had pulled Adrien’s shirt up over his face.

Ladybug stepped back and gathered Adrien into her arms. “This isn’t over,” she promised.

Empath watched Ladybug wordlessly, face blank. As soon as the heroine was in the air with her burden, the akumatized woman turned to the crowd. “Who is next?” she asked solemnly.

_______________________

 

Gabriel checked the address on the pink note one more time before climbing the ancient stairs up to the third floor. He knocked twice and then drummed four fingers against the door.

One big gray eye peeked at him through a crack in the door before the door closed again. The sound of locks being turned echoed on the other side and the door slid open. Gabriel glanced around and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him.

He walked into the tiny apartment, shedding his bulky scarf, overcoat, and hat. He heard the locks turning behind him.

“You look like a Noir detective,” a voice laughed. “And by that, I mean you look ridiculous.”

Gabriel turned and smiled at the shorter woman. “And you don’t? Is your hair purple?”

“Cobalt blue, actually,” she sniffed, looking away. It was only a few seconds before she was crossing the distance and wrapping her arms around him. “I missed you, Gabe.”

Gabriel stood frozen for a moment before he hugged her back. “I’ve missed you too, Kay.” He stepped back and looked around the shabby apartment. “How long have you been in Paris?”

“Not long,” she replied. “Maybe a month.”

“That is long for you.”

Kay shrugged. “I have bad news.”

“You’ve heard from Madeline?”

“You know Big Sis. She likes to check in on me from time to time,” she replied uneasily.

“Yes. It’s unfortunate she doesn’t hold the same sentiment for her husband and child,” Gabriel stated dryly.

“You may want to sit down.”

“Just come out with it.”

Kay sighed heavily. She grabbed a bottle of amber liquid off the counter and popped the top. After a long swig, she looked at Gabriel. “Madeline is here, in Paris. She came back from Tibet.”

Gabriel felt his skin tingle. His wife was back in town. She was here. She was close.

“And…Gabe, she and Hawk Moth are working together.”

“Proof.”

“What?”

“What proof do you have?” Gabriel demanded.

“Stubborn ass. You can’t just trust me after all these years?” Kay took another drag from the bottle and stuck her tongue out. “Blech, that’s bad.”

“Then stop drinking it,” Gabriel snapped. “How do you know she is here and working with Hawk Moth?”

Kay studied him for a moment and then disappeared into the bedroom. She came back out with a folded cloth. “Here,” she thrust it at him.

Gabriel let the cloth fall open to reveal the Peacock Miraculous. He held it up to the light. “This isn’t possible. This is in my safe at the house.”

“Dollars to doughnuts, it isn’t,” Kay wagered. “Mads told me she took it from your safe over a week ago.”

“She was in the house…” Gabriel left himself drop down on the musty couch. 

“She wants me to wield it, to join them. I told her this wasn’t my deal but she’s giving me until Sunday to reconsider.”

Gabriel looked up at his sister-in-law. “And if you don’t?”

“I run.”

“Why not take it up herself? She always wanted me to give it to her.”

Kay , chewing on her bottom lip. She glanced back at Gabriel and rolled her eyes. “Good grief, I’m a sucker for an Agreste man.” She fiddled with a silver ring on her finger. “Fine. She doesn’t need it. She found others.”

“Others?”

“In Tibet. She found the lost set of Miraculous you two were searching for before...before things went pear-shaped. Honestly, I think she only took the Peacock to screw with you. It isn’t like you’ve used it in years.”

Gabriel felt the sting of tears in his eyes but swallowed. He would not break down now.

“There’s more.”

“What?” he asked tiredly.

“She knows about…Gabe, she knows about Chat Noir,” Kay said heavily. “She knows about Adrien.”

_______________________________

 

Marinette tucked a blanket around Adrien as he continued to sob. His cries had become mostly silent now, the occasional hiccupping gasp squeaking out. His tears had dried up but it seemed more from dehydration rather than an actual end to them. 

“How do I fix this?” she asked helplessly.

“We have to cleanse the akuma,” Tikki softly replied.

Plagg curled up against Adrien’s chest. 

“I didn’t see any akuma on her. I don’t know if I can do this without Chat.”

“You have to,” Plagg whispered, glittery tears streaming down his cheeks. “You don’t have a Black Cat right now.”

________________________________

 

Nino’s eyes widened in realization as the green-skinned woman closed in on him. “A-Alya? Is that you?”

“Alya is gone. I am Empath and it is time for you to feel the pain you have caused.”

Penny grasped Nino’s hand tightly. “We have to run!”

“Alya…”

“Now, Nino! Please!”

A bright blast of energy nailed Penny in the side and she went down hard, gasping. Nino shook himself from his daze and knelt down beside her, hugging her to him. Penny sobbed into his chest.

“Nino Lahiffe, rise and face your judgment,” Empath demanded.

Nino stood shakily and faced her. “Al, why are you doing this? What happened?”

“She happened.” Empath pointed a finger angrily at Penny. “And you— I didn’t want to have feelings for you,” she hissed. “You should be the one hurt, not me!”

“Alya—“

“Empath!”

Nino swallowed. “Empath…please help me understand how I hurt you.”

Ladybug landed lightly behind Empath and signaled for Nino to keep talking.

“I didn’t mean to. Honestly. We’re friends, aren’t we? What did I do?”

Empath glared at him and raised a hand.

“Alya, Empath, please talk to me. I never want to hurt you.” Nino stepped closer to her. “I love you, Alya, please tell me how to fix this. Please let me help you.”

Empath stepped back uneasily as Nino invaded her space. “Stay back,” she warned.

Nino continued forward until he could place a hand on her arm. A steady shiver ran down the woman’s body. Nino ventured further still, wrapping his arms around her. He hugged her tight and dark magic bubbled up her body, a black butterfly pulling away from her skin. Ladybug captured it in her yo-yo.

Alya went limp in Nino’s arms and he stumbled to the ground, still holding onto her. Magic ladybugs fluttered over them and then Penny, reaching out further still.

_______________________

 

Adrien sat up in Marinette’s bed, sniffling. “This is not how I imagined getting into my girlfriend’s bed.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t worry about it too much, Kid. There’s no way she’s still your girlfriend after watching you sob and snot all over yourself,” Plagg teased.

Adrien glared at the kwami.

________________________

 

“I’m having replicas conssssssstructed,” Gabriel slurred. “I was going to throw Hawk Ass off Chat’s scent but now that’s all gone to hell.”

“Stupid Hawk Ass,” Kay agreed, shooting back another glass of tequila. “Blech!”

“I shoulda married you.” Gabriel booped Kay on the nose. “You’re the nice one.”

“I’m in love with your brother,” Kay sighed. 

“Sebastian’s an assssssss.”

“And Madeline’s a bitch.”

“Yeah.” Gabriel gazed at her with unfocused eyes. “She doesn’t love me.”

Kay reached over and ran a hand through the light blonde hair, mussing it out of the stupid duck butt style he kept it in. “She did. She may still.”

“She’s going to take him from me.”

“He’s an adult now, Gabriel. No one can take Adrien away. I made sure of that.”

“I’m the peacock, and she took that away.” Gabriel closed his eyes and leaned into Kay’s stroking hand. “Please don’t leave us.”

Kay’s hand stilled in his hair. “I can’t choose sides in this war.”

“You already have,” Gabriel murmured. 

______________________

 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Ladybug dropped her transformation as soon as she was through the skylight.

“A little embarrassed but okay otherwise, I think.” Adrien ducked his head.

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about.” Marinette leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. “Can you explain what happened?”

“I don’t know…it was like…I felt like my heart was ripping in two. Suddenly I was thirteen again and my dad was telling me my mom died in a car accident. It felt so fresh, Mari.”

“Poor Alya,” Marinette murmured.

“That was Alya?!”

Marinette nodded. “I left her with Nino but I’m thinking I should probably go back as me. I don’t know what’s going to happen between them.”

“What was her akuma?”

“That was the scariest part, kitty. It was her. The butterfly came out of her.”


	9. Chapter 9

Adrien froze when he saw a woman backing out of his father’s bedroom, gently closing the door. When she turned to face him, a huge grin spread across his face.

“Aunt Kay!” He threw his arms around her. “What are you doing here?!”

Kay laughed and hugged the young man back. “Good grief, you’ve gotten tall! Your dad and I had some business to take care of but he was feeling a little under the weather so I helped him get back home.”

Adrien looked back at the closed bedroom door. “Is everything okay?”

“He just needs to sleep it off. He may have had one too many tequila shots,” Kay grinned.

“I can’t tell if you’re joking or not.”

Adrien’s aunt winked at him and started down the hall. 

“How long are you in town for?” he asked, following.

Kay scratched the back of her head. “Not sure yet, Ren. I’ve got a small place but it’s month to month.”

“We should have a family dinner while you’re here! Are you busy tonight?”

“Tonight probably won’t work. Maybe another time.”

“Right. Okay.” Adrien looked down, obviously disappointed.

Kay groaned. “I’ll tell you what. Give me a couple of days to get my schedule figured out and we can do dinner.”

Adrien beamed at her. “That would be great! Thanks!”

_________________________

 

Marinette came up on Nino knocking at Alya’s dorm room door. 

“Go away, Nino,” a muffled voice called from inside. “I mean it.”

Nino looked at Marinette helplessly.

“Hey, Al, it’s Marinette. Can I come in?”

“Is Nino still out there?”

“Yeah.”

“Then no.”

“I want to make sure you okay, Alya. Please let me in,” Nino pleaded. “We don’t have to talk. Just let me see you. You ran off before I could check on you.”

There was a loud thump against the door. 

“Did you just throw something at the door?” Marinette accused.

“Go away.”

“Stop being so stubborn and talk to us!”

“Marinette!” Nino hissed.

“Well, she’s being ridiculous.”

“I can hear you, you know,” Alya’s voice sounded closer than before.

“Good,” Marinette replied. “Now let me in before I find the RA and have her unlock the door for me.”

The door cracked open. “You can come in. He can’t.”

Nino groaned. “Alya, why are you so mad at me? What did I do?”

Marinette turned to him. “Go. I’ll talk to you later.”

Alya watched through the crack without a word. Nino looked at both of them and finally turned to go down the hall. The door opened further and Marinette slipped inside.

“Mari,” Alya’s voice cracked as soon as the door closed. Marinette wrapped her friend up in a tight hug. 

“It’s going to be okay,” she soothed. “Everything’s going to be okay.”

_________________________

 

“How’s your friend?” Penny asked, stirring sugar into her coffee.

Nino sighed heavily. “I don’t know. She won’t talk to me. Marinette was there though so hopefully she’ll talk to her.”

“I can’t imagine what it must feel like knowing you terrorized a bunch of people.”

“It’s…not pleasant,” Nino grimaced.

Penny looked at him, wide-eyed. “You’ve been akumatized?”

He nodded. “It was years ago. Adrien’s dad pissed me off and Hawk Moth got to me.” He drummed his fingers along the table irritated. “That’s why I wanted to talk to her, you know. Like, I’ve been there. I mean, she’s been there too, but something was different this time.”

“So this was her second time like…like that?”

“Well, yeah.”

Penny shivered. “I know she’s your friend but if Hawk Moth has been able to use her twice, maybe she’s not the nicest person.”

“That’s not fair. If you’ve never…if he’s never been in your head, you can’t know what it’s like,” Nino argued.

“I’m just saying it might be safer not to be around her, especially if she really is mad at you like you said.” Penny reached over to place a hand on his. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Nino frowned but didn’t say anything.

________________________

 

Gabriel glared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His hair was a mess, his clothes were disheveled, and there was a sloppy heart drawn on his left hand in smudged red ink. Kay’s work, no doubt. He had forgotten how much better she was at holding her liquor than he. Apparently she had gotten him home at some point so he supposed he should be grateful for that, at least.

He turned on the faucet and ran his hands under the water. With some soap and scrubbing, the heart became a light pink stain against his skin. After a few more washings, it would be completely gone. He dried his hands. It wouldn’t hurt for it to stay around a bit longer. 

Gabriel made his way to his office without running into Nathalie or Adrien. He realized he wasn’t even sure what time it was or if either of them was home. He slid down into his desk chair, head pounding, and pulled up a blank word document on his computer.

ACCORDING TO KAY:

1\. Madeline is back in town.  
2\. Madeline is working with Hawk Moth.  
3\. Madeline found lost Miraculous set in Tibet.  
4\. Madeline knows Adrien is Chat Noir.  
5\. Madeline was in house at some point and stole Peacock Miraculous.

At that, Gabriel stood and went to the safe hidden behind the large painting of his wife. He wondered what Madeline had thought, seeing his grand indulgences since her disappearance. He studied the contents of the safe. The Miraculous was indeed gone. He pulled the pendant out from his pocket and put it back on the shelf. Everything else seemed to be in place. He closed the safe and returned to his computer.

6\. Madeline tried to recruit Kay to use Peacock.  
7\. 

The cursor blinked on the number seven for a few minutes before Gabriel realized he didn’t really have anything else to add. At least nothing he knew for sure that Kay had said. 

WHAT I KNOW

1\. Adrien has been Chat Noir for four years.  
2\. Hawk Moth wants Chat Noir and Ladybug’s Miraculous. (reason unknown)  
3\. Madeline left when I refused to give her the Peacock Miraculous.  
4\. I told Adrien that Madeline died in a car accident when he was fourteen.  
5\. The Miraculous replicas will go on market in a month’s time.

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose. 

THINGS I DON’T KNOW

1\. Is Kay completely on our side?  
2\. Who is Ladybug?  
3\. Does Adrien know who Ladybug is?  
4\. Will Madeline try to recruit Adrien?  
5\. How does Sebastian fall into this?

While Gabriel knew his sister-in-law was rather fond of himself and Adrien, he also knew that there wasn’t much Kay did that didn’t in some way involve Sebastian. Gabriel frowned. His younger brother was a bastard; there was no doubt about it. Of the three Agreste sons, Sebastian had taken on the role of selfish dickhead with aplomb. He would suck Kay into his world, treat her like a queen, and then disappear for a year while she picked up the pieces. It was a never-ending cycle. Gabriel couldn’t figure out for the life of him why she stuck around. 

Thinking of Sebastian made Gabriel wonder about his younger brother. He decided to add him to the list.

6\. Where is Felix and does he have anything to do with this?  
7\. What will I say to Madeline if I see her?  
8\. What is Madeline’s (and Hawk Moth’s?) end game?  
9\. How can I protect Adrien?

____________________________

 

“Talk to me,” Marinette demanded.

The pile of blankets formerly known as Alya shook.

“Alya, please.”

“I can’t believe he got to me again. I’m so…I’m so fucking angry with myself right now.”

“Think happy thoughts!”

Alya glared out at Marinette. “You’re not as cute as you think you are.”

“Tell me what happened.”

Alya sighed. “It was right after I left the bakery. Seeing him with her just…I got upset, okay? I know it’s not fair but I was upset about it, about him.”

Marinette nodded.

“Suddenly Hawk Moth was just in my head. I tried to fight him off. I didn’t want to go down that road again,” she paused and took a deep breath. “It was different this time though. I started getting these images of Nino and Penny together and this huge, empty loneliness tore my heart in two. It wasn’t like that before. This was primal and powerful and I wanted vengeance.”

Alya pulled the blankets tighter around her. “I still feel…not right inside, like maybe everything is still there under the surface.”

“Maybe it would help to talk to Nino. Tell him how you feel,” Marinette suggested.

“It won’t,” Alya replied stubbornly.

“How much do you remember about being Empath?”

Alya frowned. “Not a whole lot, snippets mostly.”

“Nino is the one who stopped you, Al. He hugged you and held onto you until the akuma was released for Ladybug to cleanse.”

“That…that can’t be right. There must have been some kind of object. There’s always an object.”

Marinette shook her head. “The butterfly literally lifted itself from your skin.”

Alya shivered. “Do you think that means Hawk Moth is getting stronger?”

“I think that means Ladybug and Chat Noir need to put a stop to him once and for all,” Marinette said, voice low.

_________________________

 

Marinette felt emotionally drained by the time she pulled herself into bed. Her talk with Alya had been long and disturbing and her lengthy texting with Nino afterwards had zapped the little energy she had left. She had hoped to see Adrien again at some point but it hadn’t happened.

With Tikki snuggled in against her side, Marinette closed her eyes and settled in. Her pillow smelled like Adrien’s aftershave from where he had huddled against it during the akuma attack earlier. She inhaled deeply and sighed. 

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Marinette cracked one eye open. Glowing green cat eyes peered in through her skylight. She smiled and crawled to the edge of the bed. “How did you know I was thinking about you?”

“Animal instinct,” Chat Noir grinned, slipping inside the room. “Sorry. Is it okay that I came by so late?”

“Of course.” Marinette kissed his cheek. “Fair warning though, I might not be good company. I’m exhausted.”

“I can go if you want.”

“Stay.” She held onto his arm. “You can get more comfortable though.”

Chat Noir ducked his head. “Oh, right. I kind of forgot we could do that now.” 

He released his transformation and Plagg huffed. “Now what am I supposed to do?”

“Come with me, you grumpy cat,” Tikki said, pulling on the other kwami’s arm. “We’ll get you fed.”

Adrien ducked his head. “Sorry about him.”

“He’s fine,” Marinette assured him. “How was the rest of your day?”

“Lonely,” he smirked, leaning in for a light kiss. “Oh, actually,” Adrien said, leaning back, “my Aunt Kay is in town. We’re supposed to get dinner this week.”

“That’s cool. Is she your dad’s sister or…”

“My mom’s younger sister,” he answered. “She has an older one too, uh, Camille. I haven’t seen her since I was really young though.”

“That must be nice though, still having your mom’s family.” Marinette laid her head against his shoulder. 

“I don’t see Kay much. She’s kind of a free spirit, I guess. She pops in and out every couple of years or so.”

“My dad’s brother is like that,” Marinette said. “It’s always nice to see him though.” She yawned.

“I should go. You’re tired.”

“You could…you could stay if you want.” Marinette’s cheeks warmed. “I mean, I understand if you can’t but there’s plenty of room—“

“I want to,” Adrien interrupted. 

“Okay,” Marinette smiled shyly. She laid back on the bed and Adrien stretched out beside her. They lay looking at each other. 

“You’re so pretty,” Adrien sighed.

Marinette buried her face in her pillow.

“Stop,” he whined. “You aren’t supposed to hide when I say you’re pretty. How can I see you?”

“I’m embarrassed,” came her muffled reply.

“Why?”

“Because you’re you and I’m me and this still feels so…” Marinette turned her head to peek out at him.

“Chat Noir has called you pretty plenty of times,” he reasoned.

“That was different.”

“Why?”

“I didn’t know he was you!”

Adrien laughed softly. “I don’t get why that matters.”

“You really don’t know?” Marinette huffed. “Adrien, I have had a massive, heart-stopping crush on you since forever. I could hardly talk to you in school for while.”

“I remember. I thought you just didn’t like me.”

“What? No. I was so absolutely infatuated with you that my brain shorted out anytime you were around.” Marinette’s cheeks tinged pink again.

“That is so cute.”

“Ugh!” She turned her face into her pillow again.

“But you got over it! We talk all the time now.”

“Well, sure, I got better…I wouldn’t say I got over it though.”

“Okay, how do you think I feel? I’ve been in love with Ladybug since the first day I met her and then some accidental slip of the tongue leads me to find out that My Lady is my adorably cute and sweet friend, Marinette.”

Marinette swallowed thickly. “I-in love?”

It was Adrien’s turn to blush. “You knew that.”

“You mean…all those times Chat would…you l-love me?”

Adrien buried his face in the pillow this time. “Yes,” he mumbled.

Marinette reached out and ran a hand through his hair. Adrien turned into her ministrations, nuzzling against her hand. 

“I love you too,” she said softly.


	10. Chapter 10

“I saw Ren yesterday,” Kay said nonchalantly, taking a sip of hot chocolate.

“I hate it when you call him that,” Madeline replied, crumbling a piece of biscotti.

“He’s gotten tall.”

“That tends to happen to young men when they go through growth spurts.”

“I’m going to have dinner with him and Gabe sometime this week.”

Madeline sighed, wiping her fingers free of crumbs. “Is there something hard-wired into your brain that doesn’t allow you to use a person’s given name?”

“Whatever do you mean, Mads?” Kay smirked over the rim of her mug.

“Is there a reason you’re trying to steer the conversation towards Gabriel and Adrien?”

Kay narrowed her eyes. “We’re alone. You don’t have to keep up your haughty ice queen shtick with me.”

Madeline sniffed and looked around. “Did he seem well?”

“Which one?”

“You know very well that I’m asking about Adrien.”

“I can never be sure with you, Sis.” Kay sat back in her chair. “It was only for a few minutes but he seemed happy enough. Of course, he’s always been good at playing the Sunshine Child.”

“We all have our roles to play,” Madeline commented.

“Bullshit.”

“Excuse me?”

“This is all so epically stupid. Madeline, stop whatever the hell you’re doing with this Hawk Douche guy and go home to your husband and son. This whole Miraculous thing has torn enough people apart.”

“You never were strong enough to deal with this.”

Kay shook her head. “Unbelievable.”

“Father and Mother knew it,” Madeline continued. “That’s why they had Camille and I take on the mission and left you to live your free spirit life.”

“And tell me, when was the last time you visited our dear sister in the asylum? Was it before or after you married a man just because Father suspected he was a Miraculous holder?”

“He was correct. Gabriel was Paon Royale.”

“Until you convinced him to give it up,” Kay sneered.

“I was a young pregnant woman who was scared for her husband’s safety.” Madeline blinked big, faux-innocent eyes at her. “I didn’t realize he would hide the stupid thing away for so long.” She tilted her head. “By the way, have you come to a decision?”

“You knew my answer before you gave me the pendant.”

“Then give it back and leave Paris. We won’t come after you.”

“I can’t do that.”

“You mean you won’t.”

Kay shrugged.

“Our family is the rightful heir to the Miraculous’ power. Why have you never understood that? Everything we do is to try to put things the way they’re supposed to be.”

“Our family is dead,” Kay replied. “Our parents killed themselves searching for this so-called power, our older sister drove herself crazy in pursuit of it, you abandoned your child for it, and I’m a wreck of a human. Nothing is worth this, Madeline.”

“I didn’t abandon Adrien. I’ve been watching him hone his skills as a Miraculous holder. Soon he will take his place at my side.”

Kay snorted. “I think you’ve been drinking the Kool-Aid.”

“What?”

“Nevermind.” Kay stood, grabbing her purse. “As always, it’s been a miserable experience, Mads. Let’s not do it again soon.”

“Give me back the Peacock.”

Kay smiled. “I can’t. I already gave it back to Gabe.”

“I can just steal it back,” Madeline warned.

“You can try,” Kay replied as she walked away.

_____________________________________

 

“Did you do something different to your hair? It looks really nice. Not that it doesn’t normally look nice because it definitely does, but it looks especially nice today.”

Alya rolled her eyes up from the computer screen to look at Adrien. “Is there a reason you’re here, Pretty Boy?”

“I heard about…everything and I wanted to check on you.”

“Marinette couldn’t keep her mouth shut.” Alya shook her head in irritation.

“She’s worried about you.” Adrien pulled a chair out from the computer desk and sat down beside her. “And in her defense, I can be extremely persuasive.”

“Since you brought it up, why don’t you explain to me why you convinced my best friend – who I warned you is very fragile when it comes to you, by the way – to lie to me about going on a date with you?”

Adrien gulped. “It’s complicated?”

“Try again, Blondie.”

“Um…she didn’t know she was going on a date with me?”

Alya cocked an eyebrow.

“I really can’t tell you more than that!”

“You haven’t told me anything at all.”

Adrien squeeze his eyes shut. “Alya, I would tell you if I could but I can’t.” He squinted one eye. “Isn’t it okay since it all worked out?”

“Not even close,” she answered. “I’m not Marinette, Adrien. You can’t just kiss me and make it all better. What secret could you possibly have that involves my best friend lying to me that you can’t tell me?”

“My dad thinks I’m gay!” he blurted. Two girls on the far end of the computer lab giggled and Adrien slumped down into a chair beside Alya.

“Your dad…”

“My dad is convinced I’m gay and we’ve actually been getting along lately so I didn’t want to make a big deal of it. That’s why I asked Marinette not to tell anyone about the date.”

“And just to be clear, you’re not gay?”

“Is it a vibe I’m giving off or…?” He held a hand up in question.

“Something like that,” Alya grinned. “So let me see if I have this. Your dad thinks you’re gay?”

Adrien nodded.

“But you’re not gay.”

He nodded again in affirmation. “I am very much into Marinette, so I’m taking that as a sign.”

“You could be bi.”

Adrien furrowed his brow. “I guess…” 

“We’ll come back to that,” she waved him off. “So instead of telling your dad you were going out with a girl, you just had Marinette lie about going out with you…Adrien, that still doesn’t really add up. It’s not like Marinette talks to your dad or anything.”

He laughed nervously. “Silly me and my half-baked plans, I guess.”

Alya studied him. “You’re hiding something.”

Adrien stood up. “Look at the time! Class now. Have to go.”

“Fine. Run away, Agreste. I’ll figure you out.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” he muttered as he fled the computer lab.

____________________________________

 

“What are you doing out here?” Marinette asked. 

“Waiting on you actually,” Nino answered, straightening up from his leaning position against the cafeteria wall. “In the mood to go off campus for lunch?”

Marinette looked around. “Is Penny not joining us?”

“That’s kind of what I want to talk to you about.”

“Lead the way.”

____________________________________

 

The jewelry designer nervously watched Gabriel study the Chat Noir-inspired ring. If this one didn’t pass…

“Well, Daniel, I think you’ve finally got it right.” Gabriel slid the dark ring to his knuckle. “Most people wouldn’t be able to tell this from the real thing.”

“That is what you wanted.”

“It is. How soon can we have these to mass market?”

Daniel reached into his briefcase and pulled out a stack of papers. “If I can get in the word today, we have a team on standby to start production tomorrow. We know how important it is to you to get this jewelry line started.” He slid the production order across the desk.

“Good. I want the Ladybug earrings and the Chat Noir ring up for sale as soon as possible. Send me studio photos by tomorrow and we will have them up for online preorders.” Gabriel added his signature to the documents and capped his pen. 

Daniel nodded. “Yes sir.”

“And now I have a new piece for you to work on.”

____________________________________

 

“Do you think you have to be a bad person to get akumatized?”

Marinette dropped her sandwich in surprise. “No! Why would you say that?”

Nino pushed a chip around his plate. “Something Penny said about Alya. She thinks Alya is dangerous since she’s been akumatized twice.”

“Is that something you agree with?” Marinette asked cautiously.

“No.” He rubbed his chin. “I guess it just had me thinking.”

“About?”

“This Hawk Moth guy. He’s been around for years, and the people he preys on…they’re victims, yeah? Like, I was angry with Gabriel when he got me. Me as Nino wouldn’t have hurt anybody. I was upset but I would have gotten over it, but then suddenly I had this outlet for my anger as The Bubbler.” He shook his head. “It could have gone really bad. What if Ladybug and Chat Noir hadn’t stopped me? What if the bubbles had popped and people just started plummeting from the sky?”

“But Ladybug and Chat Noir were there.”

“Sure, but what about with Alya this past time? As Empath, she put Chat out of commission in an instant. These akumas are getting stronger. What if Ladybug and Chat Noir aren’t strong enough on their own?”

Marinette bit her lip. “I don’t know. I think they’re doing their best.”

“Maybe we need more than that. Aren’t you tired of seeing all of our friends taken over by this guy?”

“Of course I am,” she said defensively.

“Then let’s take the fight to him. Let’s find out who the coward is behind all the butterflies.”

Marinette studied Nino’s determined face. “You’re serious.”

“Of course I am.”

“Sorry, it’s just…you’re usually so laid back. This is a lot to take in.”

“It’s a long-time coming. Maybe Ladybug and Chat Noir really are doing their best, but this has to stop. I can’t see anyone I love hurt like that again. What if it’s you next time or Adrien?” Nino cocked his head. “Wait, you guys haven’t ever been akumatized, have you?”

Marinette blinked in surprise. “Uh…”

“How in the world has Adrien never been akumatized? That guy is one big bundle of feelings.”

“Maybe he’s really good at managing them?”

“He’s a walking billboard for sensitivity,” Nino laughed. “Either Hawk Moth has a soft spot for him or…”

Marinette watched Nino’s brow scrunch. She could practically see the gears turning. “Oh!” she exclaimed. “Look at the time. Sorry, Nino, I need to head back. I totally forgot about a study session I have.” She quickly stood and started gathering her stuff.

Nino sat still at the table. “Mari…is it possible—“

Marinette put a hand over Nino’s mouth. He looked at her with big golden eyes. They stayed like that for a few moments, Marinette standing over him, holding his mouth shut, her eyes wide in fear and his in surprise. She deflated and dropped down into her chair again.

Nino leaned forward. “He is, isn’t he? Adrien is Chat Noir,” he whispered.

“You can’t tell anyone.”

“This is…this is…woah.”

Marinette shook her head mournfully. “Four years. I kept a secret for four years and within a week, two people figure it out.”

“You’ve known about him this whole time?! What the hell, Marinette?! Does Alya know? Am I the only idiot?” Nino looked at her in bewilderment. “Is that why you’ve always crushed on him so hard?”

“No!” she replied indignantly. “Him being Chat Noir had nothing to do with me liking Adrien.” She chewed on her lip. “Or maybe him being Adrien had nothing to do with me liking Chat…”

Nino pushed ahead. “I guess I always thought Chat and Ladybug were a thing.” Nino lifted his hat to scratch his head. “Wait, do you know Ladybug too?”

“We should probably stop talking about this.”

“You’re right. I need to talk to Adrien about it.”

“I didn’t say that!”

“You think I shouldn’t tell him I know?”

Marinette sighed, sagging back in her chair. “Would you actually be able to keep it a secret?”

Nino grinned sheepishly. “Probably not. Adrien and I tell each other everything.”

“Obviously not everything.”

“I guess you’re right. I had no idea, although looking back now, I feel like it was pretty obvious.”

“I think that’s how it works. The Miraculous have some kind of magic that makes it hard to see the truth about a holder even when it’s right in front of you.”

“You seem to know a lot about it.”

“Well, uh, you know…keeping Adrien’s secret…” she floundered.

“Wait, didn’t you say two people had figured out a secret this week?”

Marinette stared at him in wonder. “Since when have you been so danged observant?”

“Maybe all the stars are aligning in my favor or something.”

“Ah, there’s my Nino,” she smiled.

“So you’ve known Adrien is Chat Noir for four years.”

“I didn’t say that. I said I know Adrien is Chat Noir.”

Nino nodded. “You haven’t known his identity the whole time, but you know now.”

“Right.”

“But you said you kept a secret for four years.”

“I don’t remember saying that,” Marinette lied.

“And Ladybug came around the same time Chat Noir did, so…”

Marinette pursed her lips and poked a finger defiantly into the middle of her sandwich bread, leaving a deep impression.

Nino shook his head. “This is the most ridiculous thing. Of course it makes sense you two are…are them! You were never akumatized in school, you were always around right before and after attacks, you both always conveniently disappeared when we were trying to run away, you…” Nino trailed off and Marinette looked up to see him watching something behind her with wide eyes.

She turned around to see Adrien walking towards their table, a big smile on his face. “What a nice surprise,” Adrien said, leaning down to kiss Marinette. “I was just stopping in to grab something on my way home. My one o’clock class got cancelled.”

“You should join us,” Nino said with a grin. “We’re having a very interesting conversation.”

____________________________________

 

“I brought you something.”

Nathalie narrowed her eyes at the proffered paper bag. Kay huffed. “It’s not going to bite, promise.”

“If you’re here on Madeline’s behalf—“

“Just take the damn cupcake, Nat,” Kay grumbled, dropping the bag on the desk. “I don’t know why I try with you people.”

“I’m surprised to see you here so openly. Usually it’s all secret meetings and silly aliases from television programs.”

“I guess the time for all that is past. I’m here to talk to Gabe. Is he free?”

Nathalie considered her. “That depends on what you need.”

Kay laughed. “You know, Mads is still salty about how you turned out. She was so sure you were going to be the perfect little spy.”

“Is that why you’re here? To tell Gabriel I’m a fraud?”

“As far as I’m concerned, you might be one of the only things keeping that man afloat. I know Madeline hired you under the pretense of keeping an eye on him, but I also know that you told her where she could stick her demands. Believe me, I’m not here to make trouble for you.” Kay tapped the edge of Nathalie’s tablet with a finger. “Besides, it seems like you actually know what you’re doing here.”

“I wasn’t hired for my good looks, you know.”

“But what good looks they are,” Kay grinned. “Have I passed the test yet?”

Nathalie sighed and pressed the intercom. “Sir, Ms. Kayanna Archambault is here to see you.”

Kay stuck her tongue out at Nathalie using her full name. There was brief period of silence. “Send her in.”


	11. Chapter 11

“We have to tell Alya,” Nino decided, leaning back.

“May as well,” Adrien agreed. “She’s going to find out anyway. It’s possible she’s out for my blood right now. Her knowing would definitely help with that. She thinks I’ve somehow tricked Mari into dating me for ulterior motives.”

Marinette looked between the men in irritation. “Seriously. Four years I was able to keep this a secret. Literally no one knew.”

“That past is past, my Lady,” Adrien grinned. “It’s time to move on.”

She stuck out her tongue and he leaned in to catch it with his lips. She giggled and pushed him away.

“Oh, wow, you guys are just disgusting now, huh?”

“Hey!” Marinette protested.

“Yep,” Adrien answered with a satisfied smirk.

“Okay, I can tell Alya tonight. We’re supposed to hang out at my house.”

Nino scratched his head. “Uh, I was actually thinking I could tell her.”

“That doesn’t seem very fair,” Marinette argued. “She’s my best friend and the secret is about me.”

“And me,” Adrien countered, “and I think Nino should tell her.”

“Don’t you want her to talk to me again, Mari? This would be the perfect opportunity.” Nino gave her his most hopeful smile. “How could she stay unreasonably mad at me when I’m the one who tells her the only thing she’s wanted to know for the last four years?”

Marinette threw her hands up in the air. “Fine, Nino can tell her, but I want to be there when it happens. I really don’t know how she’s going to react.”

Adrien squeezed her shoulder. “And Ladybug saves the day again.”

____________________________________

 

“Put me down for Team Agreste,” Kay said without preamble. “Do we have shirts or something? I’d really like it if we had shirts. You’re a designer. Get on that.”

Gabriel slid his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “You’re going to need to start from the beginning, Kay.”

“I met with Madeline,” she began, perching on the edge of his desk. 

“I’m listening.”

“I told her I gave you the Peacock back so you might want to start wearing it again, buddy. Paon Royale is probably going to be needed soon.”

“That won’t be happening,” he replied.

“But you were so sexy as a big bird hero.” Kay scrunched her nose. “Now I’m imagining you covered in yellow feathers like that Sesame Street guy. Not so sexy, eesh.”

“Is there an actual point you’re trying to make?”

“Yes. The point is that I’m one hundred percent on your side.”

Gabriel studied her. “And what does that mean?”

“Whatever I need to do to keep you and Ren out of this Archambault family crap, I’ll do it.”

“Really,” he drawled.

“Don’t say it like that, like you don’t believe me.”

“I want to believe you, Kay, but what happens when Sebastian decides to crawl out from whatever swamp he’s currently inhabiting?”

“I’m done with him,” she replied but her voice had lost some of its confidence.

Gabriel studied her face for a moment and then pressed the button on his intercom. “Nathalie, can you join us please?”

“Are you trying to throw me out because you know I can take her, right?”

“Yes, Mr. Agreste?” Nathalie asked, ignoring the other woman.

“Please see that one of the guest rooms is made up. Kay will be staying with us indefinitely.”

“I knew you loved me, Gabe,” Kay beamed.

____________________________________

 

“Trust me. I have something to tell you and you are absolutely going to thank me,” Nino said, herding Alya out of the computer lab.

“What’s your game, Lahiffe?”

“No game, just a really juicy secret,” he grinned. “We’re going to meet Marinette and Adrien at—“

“Nino!”

The pair turned to see Penny heading their way. She slowed when she saw Alya. “Uh, hi,” she said hesitantly.

“Hey.”

Penny turned, giving Alya her back. “I thought we talked about this,” she whispered.

“What are you talking about?” Nino asked, confused.

“You know,” Penny tilted her head in Alya’s direction, ”being careful about certain people’s company because of possible akumas,” she finished, mouthing the last word.

Alya pursed her lips. “Well, that answers that question.” She turned and started heading down the path towards her dorm.

“Alya, wait!” Nino shook his head at Penny and ran after Alya.

“Nino!” Penny yelled after him but he ignored her.

“Hey, slow down,” Nino huffed, catching up to Alya.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to get my akuma stank on you,” she scoffed.

“You know I don’t feel that way.”

“Your girlfriend does.”

“She’s not my girlfriend. We’ve just gone out a few times.” He grabbed her shoulder, spinning her. “Can you stop for a minute?” 

Alya glared at him, eyes glassy. 

“Oh, Al.” Nino wound his arms around her, pulling her close. “You can’t possibly think a little akuma stank would ever bother me when it comes to you.”

She made a choked noise that landed somewhere between a laugh and a sob. “You’re such an ass.”

He pulled back enough to see her face. “Do you have any idea how important you are to me?”

She shrugged.

“Alya, I…” He closed his eyes and shook his head. “This isn’t the time to tell you. How about we go meet up with Mari and Adrien? I still have that secret you’re going to want to hear.”

____________________________________

 

“You believe Adrien will be easily swayed to our side?” Hawk Moth asked, eyeing his partner skeptically. 

“I believe so if I’m given the opportunity to talk to him about it. He’s the next Archambault heir, but he has no idea about his family history,” Madeline answered. 

“He’s also an Agreste,” Hawk Moth said, dropping his transformation.

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing, Sebastian,” Madeline quirked an eyebrow. 

“I’m an exception to the Agreste name, believe me.”

“Oh, I’m well aware.” She smiled, leaning in for a kiss. 

“Minx,” he teased.

Madeline laid her head on his shoulder. “Adrien and Gabriel have never had a good relationship. I made sure of that when he was growing up. It won’t be hard to convince him to come with me, I don’t think. And then we can be a family.”

“Which is all fine and well, but our ultimate goal is to control all the Miraculous, and in turn, the world.”

Madeline frowned.

“We’re going to need to recruit new wielders for the Tibetan Miraculous set. I know they won’t be legitimate Archambaults but we don’t have many options at this point besides your crazy sisters,” Sebastian said, opening a large tome. “Nooroo is helping me form a holding charm that will keep the charges of each Miraculous under my control.”

The small kwami floated by his master listlessly, eyes downcast.

“It will all need to be done at once for the strongest hold so we must bring in Adrien soon or he’ll need to be put out of commission until we’ve taken the rest of the Miraculous over.”

“Put out of commission?” Madeline asked, worried.

“Only temporarily. Not anything that would hurt him too much permanently,” Sebastian answered.

“What exactly did you have in mind?”

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head about that. I’ll tell you when you need to know.”

____________________________________

 

“How much time do we have until they get here?”

Marinette checked her phone. “They should be here any time now really.”

“It sure seems a shame to waste this time alone though, short as it may be,” Adrien sighed, lightly running his fingers up her arm.

“Is that so?” she asked with a shiver.

“Mmhmm,” he nodded, cupping her chin and bringing her face closer to his.

Their lips met softly at first, tentative and still unsure. Marinette brought a hand up into Adrien’s hair to hold him in place, gentle and then increasingly firmer. Adrien broke his lips from hers to place kisses along her neck, nipping and sucking periodically. Using her hold on him, Marinette leveraged them both backwards, taking his weight on as she reclined against the chaise.

Adrien pulled back to look down at her. “You’re so incredibly beautiful.”

“I was about to say the same thing to you,” she said with a blush. 

He leaned back down to kiss her again. Marinette wrapped her legs around his and ground upwards, taking his bottom lip between her teeth. Adrien groaned and pushed himself against her. A little sigh slipped from her as they continued to move against each other.

“Come on! You knew we were coming over!” Nino yelled.

Marinette pushed Adrien away and he rolled off the chaise with a yelp. “Sorry,” she winced breathlessly.

“To him or to us?” Alya smirked.

“Both?”

“You going to get off the floor, dude?” Nino asked.

Adrien swallowed thickly, red-faced. “Uh, I think I’m comfortable right here for now.” He hunched behind the chaise, propping his chin in his hands. Marinette’s cheeks darkened at the thought of why he was staying mostly hidden.

“Right,” Alya drawled. “Well, I’m here. What’s this big, super secret Nino said he couldn’t tell me until we got here?”

Nino cleared his throat. “You may want to sit down.”

Alya took one of the desk chairs and looked at him expectantly.

“This is actually a little harder than I thought it would be,” Nino said, looking to Marinette for guidance.

“That’s probably what Marinette was thinking before we interrupted them,” Alya teased.

“Alya!”

“Holy cats,” Adrien breathed, cheeks the color of a tomato now. 

Nino shook his head with a grin. “You’re shameless.”

“I’m aware. Now, out with it. What’s this big secret?”

“I might have found out who Ladybug and Chat Noir really are.”

Alya sat up straight. “How?!”

“Turns out I’m much smarter than anyone gives me credit for,” Nino replied, buffing his nails on his shoulder.

“Out with it, Lahiffe!”

“Right, uh, well, they’re not you and they aren’t me but they are in this room.”

Alya turned towards Marinette and Adrien in slow motion, eyes widening. 

“Meow,” Adrien chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr: seasonofthegeek for story updates, character sketches, and drabbles :)


End file.
